Surrender
by partofforever
Summary: Harry Potter pisze list do Czarnego Pana. Ten jest nim zaintrygowany. Tłumaczenie.
1. List do Czarnego Pana

****Surrender****

****Rozdział I****

****List do Czarnego Pana****

Deszcz uderzał cicho o szybę. Małe srebrne krople spadały na szkło i zmieniały się w półprzezroczyste strużki wody. Harry wyciągnął rękę i śledził płynący po szybie deszcz. Jego palce zostawiały brudne smugi, przysłaniając obraz świata na zewnątrz.

Chłopak westchnął i oderwał spojrzenie od deszczu. Czytał ponownie list; ostatni, jaki miał okazję napisać:

__Do Czarnego Pana__

__Jestem zmęczony walką z Tobą. Nie mogę tak dłużej żyć. Piszę, by poinformować Cię o mojej bezwarunkowej kapitulacji. Znajdziesz mnie idącego w dół Wisteria Lane w Little Whinging jutro w południe, z dala od zaklęć ochronnych otaczających dom mojego wuja i ciotki. Przybędę sam i bez broni. Proszę, zabij mnie szybko i miłosiernie.__

__Z poważaniem,__

__Harry Potter__

Odetchnął ciężko, po czym spojrzał na śnieżnobiałą sowę siedzącą na parapecie. Pogładził miękkie jasne pióra, a następnie zwinął list i przywiązał do nogi ptaka drżącą ręką.

\- Proszę... Zanieś list do Lorda Voldemorta, Hedwigo.

Sowa odwróciła się niechętnie. Dziobnęła delikatnie skroń Harry'ego, lecz mimo to pozostał na niej czerwony ślad.

Chłopak rękawem otarł zeskorupiałą krew z dzioba ptaka.

\- Przepraszam za to. Wuj Vernon... był ostatnio gorszy niż zwykle. Proszę, Hedwigo. - Harry ponownie pogłaskał jej pióra. - Leć szybko. To będzie ostatnia rzecz, o jaką cię poproszę. Ja... nie mogę dłużej tego znieść. Nie po tym, co spotkało Syriusza.

Otworzył okno i mocno pchnął niechętnego ptaka w deszcz. Przez chwilę stał w milczeniu, patrząc, jak Hedwiga znika w mglistej dali, po czym usiadł na łóżku i czekał.

Wisteria Lane była wyjątkowo cicha. Po deszczu pozostało tylko niewielkie zachmurzenie, a rzędy czystych domów były uwieńczone delikatną mgiełką, która nadała nieziemskiego charakteru tej zwyczajnej podmiejskiej ulicy. Słodki zapach lawendy i malw mieszał się z zapachem ziemi i deszczu. Bladofioletowe kaskady glicynii opadające ponad murami ogrodów oraz zawirowania mgły i babiego lata połączone z głęboką ciszą opustoszałej ulicy dodały znajomemu przecież widokowi prawie magicznego uroku. Do południa zostało pięć minut, ale Czarnego Pana nigdzie nie było widać. Harry spojrzał w górę w ulicy. Jakiś mugol siedział na ławce, czytając gazetę, a szaro – biały kot spacerował beztrosko chodnikiem, lecz poza nimi nie było tu nikogo.

Harry czekał. Sekundy wlokły się bez końca.

Nic.

Pięć minut po południu. Dlaczego Voldemort nie nachodzi?

Harry zamrugał niepewnie do człowieka na ławce. Był to zupełnie zwyczajny mężczyzna w szarym garniturze. Jego włosy były ciemne; miał przyjemną, raczej nijaką twarz. Mężczyzna podniósł głowę znad gazety i nieznacznie uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego.

Chłopak podszedł powoli do ławki i usiadł obok nieznajomego. Siedzieli w milczeniu przez kilka minut. Harry zauważył, że gazeta nie jest nawet lekko wilgotna, pomimo faktu, że mężczyzna siedział na ławce w deszczu.

Spojrzał na nieznajomego i szepnął:

\- To ty, prawda?

Mężczyzna złożył ostrożnie gazetę i położył ją na ławce. Potem powiedział cicho:

\- Tak, Harry. To ja.

Chłopak skinął głową; jego serce było dziwnie lekkie.

\- Jestem gotowy.

\- Gotowy na co? - Głos zadający to pytanie był przyjemny, i choć Harry bardzo się starał, nie mógł usłyszeć w nim nawet śladu Voldemorta.

\- Jestem gotowy na śmierć – odpowiedział chłopak, czując ciężar własnych słów.

\- Rozumiem. - Nieznajomy przyglądał mu się przez chwilę uważnie. Harry czekał, aż Voldemort wyciągnie różdżkę, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. - Czy mogę zapytać, dlaczego?

\- Dlaczego co? - Harry spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- Dlaczego chcesz umrzeć? Muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałem się takiego listu, nie od ciebie. Jestem ciekaw, co zadecydowało o tak nagłej odmianie serca.

Harry opuścił wzrok.

\- Jestem po prostu... zmęczony, rozumiesz? Naprawdę zmęczony. Zmęczony wszystkim.

\- Rozumiem. A co stało się z twoją twarzą? - Obcy głos był delikatny. - To raczej poważne cięcie.

\- Mój wuj. - Harry otarł czoło rękawem; nadal krwawiło. Skrzywił się. - Nie chcę być niegrzeczny, ale czy mogłabyś już z tym skończyć?

\- Twój wujek to zrobił? - Brązowe oczy zatrzymały się na chwilę na jego twarzy. Nieznajomy wyciągnął rękę i obrócił głowę chłopca ku sobie. - Masz też inne siniaki, starsze. Dlaczego nie powiesz o tym Dumbledore'owi?

Harry spojrzał na niego uważnie. Dlaczego Voldemort tak to przeciągał? Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Napisałem do Dumbledore'a rok temu. Nie doczekałem się nawet odpowiedzi.

\- Nie odpowiedział? - Czarny Pan siedział w milczeniu przez kilka chwil, wpatrując się w mgłę. Potem szepnął tak cicho, że Harry prawie nie mógł go usłyszeć: - Nie, oczywiście że nie, Dumbledore nigdy nie reaguje na takie listy...

\- Czy... masz zamiar mnie w końcu zabić? - Strasznie dziwnie było zadawać takie pytanie obcemu mężczyźnie o tak przyjemnym wyglądzie.

Nieznajomy położył rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego.

\- Zabić? We właściwym czasie, Harry. We właściwym czasie.

W następnej chwili wszystko pociemniało, a chłopak poczuł, jak powietrze opuszcza jego płuca. Zacisnął powieki i złapał oddech, gdy zrozumiał, że świat na niego napiera. Deportowali się.

Gdy otworzył oczy, stał w ogromnym ponurym pokoju obok mężczyzny w szarym garniturze. W pokoju wciąż było widać ślady dawnej świetności - świece migotały w nadszarpniętych zębem czasu srebrnych świecznikach, zimne palenisko otaczały marmurowe anioły; meble były stare i poszarpane, ale nie bez pewnej posępnej elegancji. Harry rozpoznał pokój ze swoich snów - to był salon domu Riddle'ów, rodzinnego domu Voldemorta. To tu został zamordowany stary dozorca.

Oczywiście - śmierć nie przyjdzie tak szybko i bezboleśnie, jak to sobie wyobrażał. Nie, będzie prawdopodobnie torturowany. Zerknął niepewnie na obcą figurę Czarnego Pana.

\- Siadaj, Harry. - Nieznajomy wskazał pokryte kurzem krzesła obite wyblakłym jedwabiem.

Chłopak usiadł posłusznie i czekał. Wtedy mężczyzna zaczął się zmieniać; łagodna twarz powoli przekształca się w bladą, znaną mu twarz Czarnego Pana. Mugolski garnitur zmienił się w płaszcz. Szkarłatne oczy analizowały uważnie twarz Harry'ego.

\- Dumbledore nie wie o liście, prawda? - Głos Voldemorta był nadal tak miły jak człowieka na ławce.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Nikt nie wie. Możesz mnie zabić.

\- Tak chętny, by umrzeć... Jakie to ciekawe. - Voldemort nie ruszał się, po prostu obserwował Harry'ego swoimi szkarłatnymi oczyma, co było raczej niepokojące.

Drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypnięciem i mała pulchna osoba weszła do pokoju.

\- Jesteś z powrotem, mój panie. Czy czegoś potrzebujesz? Och... - Peter Pettigrew dostrzegł Harry'ego, a jego oczy się rozszerzyły. - Och. Złapałeś Harry'ego Pottera, mój panie.

\- Tak - powiedział Lord Voldemort cicho. - Na to wygląda, Glizdogonie. I to z mniejszym wysiłkiem niż sobie wyobrażałem.

Coś innego przemieściło się przez drzwi. Harry odwrócił głowę i zobaczył ciemnozielony kształt w cieniu. Nagini.

Zadrżał. Być może jego założenie, że Czarny Pan wykończy go za pomocą prostego bezbolesnego przekleństwa, było zbyt naiwne. Właściwie chciał umrzeć w jakikolwiek sposób. Byle tylko stało się to szybko.

Wąż przysunął się do Harry'ego, sycząc cicho:

_Skąd przychodzisz, zielonookie dziecko? Jest piękny, panie. Jego oczy są urocze. Pozwolisz mi go mieć, mistrzu?_

Chłopak napotkał żółty wzrok węża i westchnął:

_Nie jestem dzieckiem. I nie należę do ciebie._

Wąż zamarł. Jego żółte oczy nadal były utkwione w twarzy Harry'ego.

\- Co... Co powiedziałeś, Harry? - Voldemort mówił teraz szeptem.

Chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami.

_Zostaw go, Nagini. _Na rozkaz Voldemorta wąż prześlizgnął się niechętnie do hallu. Harry poczuł na sobie wzrok Czarnego Pana.

Voldemort przemówił znowu ostro:

\- Zostaw nas w spokoju, Glizdogonie. Zamknij drzwi.

Kiedy tylko Glizdogon i wąż ich opuścili, Mroczny Lord uklęknął przez krzesłem Harry'ego.

_Powiedz coś jeszcze, Harry._

Chłopak zamrugał oszołomiony. To wszystko trwało dłużej niż się spodziewał. Dlaczego Czarny Pan nie może go po prostu zabić?

_Chcesz, żebym mówił w języku węży?_

Szkarłatne oczy rozszerzyły się. Potem Czarny Pan skinął głową.

_Tak, Harry. Tak, chcę rozmawiać w języku węży. Powiedz mi... Powiedz mi, dziecko, dlaczego możesz używać tego języka? Myślałem, że to niemożliwe. Kiedy się tego nauczyłeś?_

Harry myślał przez chwilę, po czym potrząsnął głową.

_Nie wiem. Zawsze byłem w stanie rozmawiać z wężami. Czy możesz mnie teraz zabić?_

\- Zabić cię? - Voldemort zapytał cicho. - Nie, nie mogę, dopóki tego nie zrozumiem, Harry. Ty, Harry Potter, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, jesteś wężousty. Jak to możliwe? Musisz być potomkiem Slytherina. Myślałem, że tylko ja nim jestem. Jakie to dziwne, bardzo dziwne...

Harry zaczynał czuć się zmęczony.

\- Nie, nie jestem potomkiem Slytherina. Dumbledore powiedział... Powiedział, że przejąłem zdolność rozmawiania z wężami od ciebie. Nie wiem, jak to dokładnie działa, ale Dumbledore uważa, że przypadkowo przeniosłeś niektóre ze swoich zdolności na mnie, gdy nie udało ci się mnie zabić, kiedy byłem dzieckiem. Podejrzewa, że dlatego mam to – powiedział Harry, wskazując na bliznę.

\- Co takiego? - Voldemort zniżył głos do szeptu. - Ale to absurd! Przeniosłem niektóre z moich zdolności, tworząc bliznę? To nonsens, magia jest nieprzenoszalna! Każde dziecko to wie.

Długa, blada dłoń musnęła lekko bliznę Harry'ego. Ręka Voldemorta była dziwnie zimna w dotyku. Chłopak wyczuwał teraz zmieszanie Czarnego Pana. Podstęp. On myśli, że to wszystko jest podstęp wymyślony przez Dumbledore'a, część jakiegoś wielkiego planu.

Harry westchnął.

\- Nie, to nie jest sztuczka. A jeśli Dumbledore'a ma plan, to i tak nie wiem, jaki.

\- Jak... Skąd wiesz, o czym myślę? - Voldemort był wyraźnie zdenerwowany. - Jesteś w dodatku legilimentą? Jeśli tak, to musisz być niezwykle potężny - jestem oklumentą o znacznych umiejętnościach. Jak takie dziecko jak ty może znać moje myśli?

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem. - Harry zaczynał się niecierpliwić. - To nie jest ważne, zawsze byłem w stanie wyczuć twoje myśli i emocje; to wszystko ma jakiś związek z blizną. Twoje zaklęcie odbiło się tej nocy, kiedy zabiłeś moich rodziców. Przez ciebie jestem wężousty. Przypadkowo wytworzyła się między nami ta… więź.

\- To wszystko? - Voldemort opadł na krzesło naprzeciwko Harry'ego, patrząc na niego uważnie. - Nie rozumiesz, dziecko. Magia nie działa w taki sposób! Jeśli magia mogłaby być przenoszona z jednej osoby na drugą, wtedy każdy mugol mógłby być czarodziejem. Co za absurdalna myśl! Niemożliwe jest przeniesienie magicznych zdolności między ludźmi.

\- W takim razie w jaki sposób zdobyłem zdolność rozmawiania z wężami tej nocy, kiedy próbowałeś mnie zabić? - Harry poczuł się zmieszany. - Dlaczego jestem w stanie czytać w twoich myślach? Musiałeś przekazać mi coś z siebie.

\- Coś ze mnie? - Blada twarz Voldemorta była teraz bielsza niż śmierć. - Przeniosłem coś z siebie… - Siedział nieruchomo, wpatrując się w Harry'ego. - Ale... Czy to możliwe? Na Merlina, nie można... Ale to jedyne wyjaśnienie. Jedyna możliwość. Jesteś... Musisz być...

Harry odchrząknął.

\- Przykro mi, ale... zabijesz mnie w końcu? To czekanie jest raczej denerwujące.

\- Zabić ciebie? - Głos Czarnego Pana był dziwnie zachrypnięty. - Zabić? Nie, nie, Harry. Nigdy cię nie zabiję. Muszę cię chronić od złego.

\- Co? - Chłopak zamrugał zdezorientowany.

Zimna dłoń ponownie delikatnie dotknęła jego twarzy.

\- To musi być dla ciebie trudne do zrozumienia, Harry. Ale wreszcie to widzę. Tak, to wszystko ma sens. Jesteś moim horkruksem, drogie dziecko.

\- Horkruksem? - Harry potarł czoło ze znużeniem. O czym on mówił?

\- Jesteś moją duszą, Harry – westchnął Voldemort, pochylając się. - Moim horkruksem. Kiedy popełniasz morderstwo, dusza się rozpada. Możliwe jest uchwycenie tego kawałka duszy po morderstwie i umieszczenie go w jakimś przedmiocie. W ten sposób zabójca dzięki aktom przemocy może stać się nieśmiertelny. Użyłem tej magii kilkakrotnie, aby zapewnić sobie nieśmiertelność. Ukryłem kawałki duszy w przedmiotach, które są dla mnie cenne.

Harry spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.

\- Przedmiotach takich, jak twój dziennik?

\- Wiesz o dzienniku? - Voldemort skrzywił się nieznacznie.

Harry skinął głową.

\- Zniszczyłem go, kiedy byłem w drugiej klasie.

\- Zniszczyłeś horkruksa? - Czarny Pan wyglądał na zaskoczonego. - To niemożliwe, Harry. Jak zwykłe dziecko może zniszczyć horkruksa? One są prawie niezniszczalne.

\- Przebiłem go kłem bazyliszka. W Komnacie Tajemnic, po tym jak zabiłem potwora. Hmm... Przepraszam?

Harry wstrzymał oddech, czekając na śmiertelną furię swojego niedoszłego mordercy. Zamiast tego zobaczył lekki śmiech.

\- Zabiłeś starożytnego bazyliszka i zniszczyłeś horkruksa. Cóż za niezwykłe dziecko z ciebie, Harry. Oczywiście, jak mogę uważać cię za zwyczajnego, wiedząc, kim jesteś? - Ręka musnęła go lekko po głowie, a szkarłatne oczy rozbłysły. - Kto dbałby o dziennik, nudne wywody uczniaka nasycone ciemnością? Ten horkruks jest nieskończenie bardziej cudowny... Żywy horkruks! A ja prawie cię zabiłem, Harry! - Biała dłoń drżała. - Mój horkruks!

Harry poczuł zawroty głowy.

\- Zrobiłeś ze mnie horkruksa? Mam w sobie kawałek twojej duszy?

Voldemort skinął głową.

\- Na to wygląda, Harry. To był wypadek, nie miałam pojęcia... Ale wszystko nabiera teraz sensu... Och, nie rób takiej zmartwionej miny, dziecko, nie musisz się mnie już bać. Będę cię chronił i zapewnię bezpieczeństwo na wieki. Nic złego nigdy ci się nie przydarzy.

Chłopak spojrzał na białą twarz Czarnego Pana i zapytał, nie dowierzając temu, co słyszy:

\- Nie zabijesz mnie?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. - Głos Voldemorta był znów łagodny. - Ten drań Dumbledore prawdopodobnie zaplanował, że w końcu się zabijemy... Och, nie bądź taki zszokowany, Harry; znam go dłużej niż ty i wiem, że właśnie tak by postąpił. _Dla większego dobra_. Ale nie musisz się nim dłużej martwić. Już zawsze będę nad tobą czuwał, moje drogie dziecko.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem.

Voldemort patrzył na niego nieco zaskoczony.

\- To prawda. Oczywiście, że nie. Ile masz lat? Czternaście?

\- Prawie szesnaście.

\- Naprawdę wyglądasz młodziej. - Czarny Pan zmarszczył brwi. - To przez te ubrania; są na ciebie stanowczo za duże.

Harry spojrzał na zużyte luźne spodnie.

\- To mojego kuzyna.

\- Mugole, u których mieszkałeś, są ubodzy?

\- Nie, radzą sobie całkiem dobrze. - Harry uśmiechnął się smutno. - Po prostu niezbyt mnie lubią. Uważają, że nawet te używane ciuchy są dla mnie zbyt dobre.

\- Naprawdę? - Voldemort uważnie obserwował twarz Harry'ego. - Zaraz poślę kogoś po nowe ubrania dla ciebie. Chcesz czegoś jeszcze?

\- Czy czegoś chcę? - Harry spojrzał na Voldemorta zdziwiony. Czy to był sen? Czy Czarny Pan właśnie zaoferował, że kupi mu nowe ubranie?

Voldemort uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Minęło sporo czasu od dni, kiedy ja sam miałem szesnaście lat, mój drogi. Musisz mi przypomnieć, jakich rzeczy może pragnąć szesnastoletni chłopiec: rzadkich książek, cennych przedmiotów, klejnotów, muzyków, dziewcząt?

\- _Dziewcząt_? - Harry'emu zajęło chwilę zanim zrozumiał, o co właściwie chodzi, ale gdy to zrobił, zarumienił się. - Hmm... Nie, dziękuję. Nie potrzebuję niczego.

Voldemort wyglądał na lekko rozczarowanego.

\- Niczego nie chcesz? Ale przecież musi być, czego pragniesz? Po prostu mi powiedz, Harry! Magiczne artefakty? Latający dywan? Słudzy? Broń goblinów? Wino skrzatów?

\- Hmm... - Harry potrząsnął głową. Jedyne, czego chciał, to zobaczyć Syriusza pośród żywych, ale nawet nie myślał, by powiedzieć o tym Voldemortowi. - Być może… coś do jedzenia?

\- Jedzenie! Tak, oczywiście! - Voldemort spojrzał na niego zachwycony. - Dlaczego o tym nie pomyślałem? Musisz być głodny, zaraz skrzat coś ci przyniesie. Co chciałbyś zjeść?

Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

\- Ja… nie mam pojęcia. U Dursleyów byłem głodzony, jadłem wszystko, co wpadło mi w ręce. A w Hogwarcie zawsze było dużo jedzenia i jadłam wszystko. Nigdy nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, co lubię.

Voldemort spojrzał na niego z namysłem, po czym powiedział:

\- Cóż, po prostu skrzat przyniesie ci wszystkiego po trochu, aż w końcu dowiemy się, co preferujesz. - Rozejrzał się po zniszczonym salonie z dezaprobatą. - I naprawdę muszę mu powiedzieć, żeby zrobił coś z tym domem; to miejsce wygląda haniebnie.

Kiedy Harry obudził się następnego dnia, Dom Riddle'ów przeszedł cudowną transformację - marmurowe podłogi były lśniące, meble zostały odkurzone i naprawione, a stół zastawiono delikatną porcelaną, kryształowymi pucharami i błyszczącymi srebrami. Peter Pettigrew został szybko oddalony, gdy Voldemort zauważył, że Harry skrzywił się na jego widok, a pięć nowych skrzatów domowych pojawiło się znikąd.

Harry, wciąż przekonany, że to wszystko było tylko strasznie dziwnym snem, dość dobrze się bawił w czasie kilkutygodniowego pobytu w Domu Riddle'ów. Dostał miękkie łóżko i dużo jedzenia, a Czarny Pan wydawał się opanowany dziwną nową obsesją, której celem było uczynienie Harry'ego szczęśliwym.

Widząc, że chłopak wciąż jest dość zdeprymowany jego potwornym wyglądem, Voldemort zaproponował przyjąć ponownie formę eleganckiego mugola, ale ten pomysł wydał się Harry'emu zbyt dziwaczny. Jego życie stało się już wystarczająco surrealistyczne, a popijanie wina skrzatów z Czarnym Panem, który wygląda jak londyński broker prawdopodobnie mogło zupełnie pozbawić go rozumu, którego i tak pozostało mu już niewiele. W końcu zdecydowali się na postać Toma Riddle'a, przystojnego ucznia, którego Harry widział w dzienniku, i Czarny Pan stał się chłopcem o czarnych lokach.

Pewnego dnia Harry przez przypadek nazwał Czarnego Pana „Tomem" i od tego czasu zawsze tak się do niego zwracał. Tom był zawsze przy boku Harry'ego, chcąc spełniać jego najmniejsze kaprysy, ale po kilku tygodniach ciągłego ulegania, chłopak nie miał już więcej życzeń. Tom wydawał się tak absurdalnie szczęśliwy, kiedy Harry prosił go o coś, że ciągle próbował coś wymyślić, ale zaczęło mu brakować pomysłów. Niespodziewanie Hedwiga pojawiła się pewnego dnia w oknie jego sypialni, a Tom kupił jej wspaniałą złotą klatkę i wielkie pudło przysmaku dla sów. Zabrał też od Dursleyów kufer i różdżkę Harry'ego, _przypadkowo_ podpalając też ich dom, ale ku ubolewaniu Toma i uldze Harry'ego Dursleyowie uciekli bez szwanku. Harry miał piękne ubrania, miękkie poduszki, złote znicze i wspaniałe miotły, karty z czekoladowych żab i wymyślne słodycze, i nie mógł wymyślić nic innego, co chciałby mieć.

\- Wyglądasz smutno - szepnął Tom pewnego popołudnia, gdy siedzieli razem przy kominku. - Nie chcesz już umierać, prawda?

Harry potrząsnął powoli głową.

\- A czego chcesz, Harry? Po prostu mi powiedz.

Chłopak spojrzał w migoczące płomienie, wzdychając:

\- Zaczynam tęsknić za przyjaciółmi, Tom.

\- Przyjaciele? - Czarny Pan wstał. - Sprowadzę ich tu dla ciebie. Kogo chcesz zobaczyć? Rona Weasleya i Hermionę Granger? To twoi ulubieńcy, prawda?

Harry zaczął się śmiać.

\- Nie możesz przynosić mi wszystkiego na srebrnej tacy, Tom. Tęsknię za Ronem i Hermioną, ale też za Hogwartem. To prawie wrzesień... Nowy rok szkolny rozpocznie się za kilka dni. Chcę wrócić do Hogwartu, Tom.

\- Chcesz wrócić? - Nagle w głosie Toma pojawił się niepokój. - Nie, Harry, to nie jest bezpieczne. Nie ufam Dumbledore'owi, a gdyby przyjaciele dbali o ciebie wystarczająco dobrze, nie prosiłbyś Czarnego Pana, by cię zabił. Starałem się uczynić cię szczęśliwym i nie mogę pozwolić ci teraz odejść i pozwolić, by ktoś inny znów cię unieszczęśliwił. Absolutnie nie mogę się zgodzić, żebyś wrócił do Hogwartu.

\- Ale to jest właśnie to, czego chcę, Tom. Tęsknię za Hogwartem i brakuje mi moich przyjaciół.

Tom westchnął głęboko i przeczesał swoje ciemne włosy palcami.

\- Nie grasz fair, Harry, i masz tego pełną świadomość! Wiesz, że zrobię, co zechcesz, kiedy patrzysz na mnie tymi zielonymi wilgotnymi od łez oczyma. Ale muszę wiedzieć, że jesteś bezpieczny, Harry... - Voldemort stał przez chwilę niezdecydowany przy fotelu. Potem wykrzyknął z radością. - Wiem, co zrobić! Dlaczego nie pomyślałem o tym wcześniej?

\- O czym? - Harry musiał się uśmiechnąć, kiedy zobaczył zadowolenie Toma.

\- Pojadę z tobą, oczywiście! - Czarny Pan znów usiadł na podłodze obok niego. - W ten sposób mogę czuwać nad tobą i cię chronić, a ty możesz wrócić do szkoły i zobaczyć swoich przyjaciół. Jak miło będzie znaleźć się znów w Hogwarcie, po tych wszystkich latach. Musisz przyznać, że to wspaniały pomysł, Harry!

\- Nie możesz tak po prostu wejść się do Hogwartu, Tom, chroni go przecież cały szereg strażników i czarów ochronnych – roześmiał się chłopak. - A nawet jeśli uda ci się jakoś wejść do zamku, to przecież ludzie cię rozpoznają.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. - Srebrne oczy Toma błyszczały. - Wymyśliłem genialny plan, Harry. Wejdę z tobą i nikt nie będzie miał pojęcia, kim jestem.

* * *

**TN**: Poprzednia (niedokończona) wersja tłumaczenia była tak pełna błędów, że postanowiłam zająć się nią jeszcze raz od początku. Optymistycznie zakładam, że nowe rozdziały będą się ukazywać w każdy poniedziałek i mam nadzieję, że tym razem wystarczy mi motywacji do końca. Bawcie się dobrze!


	2. W drodze do Hogwartu

****Rozdział 2****

****W drodze do Hogwartu****

Marmurowy kominek w Domu Riddle'ów stał zimny i pusty od lat. Jednak w to niespodziewanie chłodne sierpniowe popołudnie płonął w nim ogień, a migoczące płomienie oświetlały wyrzeźbione wokół niego anioły delikatnym blaskiem. Stojący przy kominku blady młodzieniec o ciemnych lokach i szarych oczach wyglądał zupełnie jak jeden z nich.

\- Potrzebuję twojej krwi, Draco. - Tom Riddle wyciągnął mały sztylet z połów szaty i odwrócił się spokojnie do jednego ze swoich gości. Sztylet błysnął srebrem w świetle tańczących płomieni.

\- Co takiego? - Źrenice Draco Malfoya rozszerzyły się na widok noża, a jego twarz stała się jeszcze bledsza niż zwykle, kiedy spojrzenie podążyło z niepokojem w kierunku Harry'ego siedzącego w fotelu przy kominku.

Lucjusz Malfoy, do tej pory spokojnie obserwujący całą scenę z obitej jedwabiem kanapy, podskoczył.

\- Proszę, panie mój... Weź moją krew, a nie jego, błagam cię!

Tom westchnął głęboko:

\- Na Merlina, Lucjuszu! Czy myślisz, że rzuciłem Imperiusa na pół Ministerstwa i wyciągnąłem cię z Azkabanu tylko po to, byś oglądał, jak morduję twojego syna? Nie zamierzam zabić Draco. Potrzebuję tylko kilku kropli jego krwi. Nie mogę użyć twojej. Nie ruszaj się, Draco.

Młody Malfoy wzdrygnął się, gdy Tom sięgnął po jego rękę, ale Lucjusz skinął lekko głową.

\- W takim razie, panie, mój syn będzie zachwycony, mogąc oddać ci swoją krew.

\- Oczywiście, panie… - Głos Draco załamał się. Wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął powieki. Zagryzł wargi i cicho jęknął, gdy Tom szybko rozciął jego ramię. Chwilę później Riddle zbierał już krew do małej fiolki i spoglądał na karmazynowy płyn z satysfakcją. - Dość! Tyle powinno wystarczyć.

Draco uważnie przyglądał się czerwonej szramie na ramieniu.

– Zostanie mi blizna.

\- Zatem powinieneś nosić ją dumnie jak Mroczny Znak - powiedział cicho Lucjusz. Jego spojrzenie powędrowało w kierunku Toma. – Czy mogę... Czy mogę zapytać, co planujesz zrobić z jego krwią, panie? Czy zamierzasz... trzymać mojego syna w niewoli tu, w Domu Riddle'ów, jak Pottera? Czy to jakaś wiążąca magia?

Anielski wyraz twarzy Toma został nagle zastąpiony przez dezaprobatę.

\- Och, to absurdalne, Lucjuszu. Harry nie jest moim więźniem - jest moim przyjacielem i gościem. Wiele się zmieniło między mną i Harrym ostatnimi czasy. Jest dla mnie cenniejszy niż cokolwiek innego... - Pogładził delikatnie włosy chłopca.

Draco wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony zduszony odgłos. Lucjusz chwycił się kominka dla wsparcia; na przemian otwierał i zamykał usta, jednak nic nie powiedział.

\- A zatem - kontynuował spokojnie Tom - ważne jest, by Harry był bezpieczny, gdy wróci do Hogwartu. Pojadę tam z nim, żeby go chronić. Ponieważ nie mogę wejść do zamku jako ja, postanowiłem tymczasowo przyjąć postać Draco.

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego z nieskrywanym zdziwieniem.

\- Ty... pojedziesz do Hogwartu jako mój syn, panie?

Tom skinął głową.

\- Tak, Lucjuszu. To raczej dogodne rozwiązanie... I tak chciałem zaproponować Draco, żeby zrobił coś dla mnie w Hogwarcie, a teraz będę mógł się tym zająć osobiście. Oczywiście zwykły eliksir wielosokowy nie pozwoliłby mi oszukać zaklęć ochronnych, które otaczają zamek, ale opracowałem dość ciekawą nową wersję, która wymaga użycia krwi zamiast włosów i dodałem kilka czarów w starożytnym dialekcie sumeryjskim z Emesal. Jestem prawie pewien, że będę mógł wejść do Hogwartu w postaci Draco i nikt się nie zorientuje.

\- Pojedziesz tam jako ja, panie? - szepnął chłopak, wyraźnie pogrążony we własnych myślach.

\- Tak właśnie zrobię. Chyba nie obawiasz się, że przeze mnie Slytherin poniesie jakieś straty, Draco?

Usta Lucjusza drgnęły w lekkim uśmiechu.

\- Nie sądzę, by sam Salazar Slytherin był lepszym Ślizgonem niż ty, mój panie.

Tom umieścić fiolkę z krwią w kieszeni szaty.

\- Oczywiście Draco będzie musiał zostać w tym roku w domu, Lucjuszu. Musisz też uważać, by nikt z zewnątrz go nie zobaczył.

\- To jasne, mój panie. Jego matka z pewnością będzie zadowolona, że chłopak spędzi w domu cały rok. Ale co z jego postępami w nauce? - Lucjusz spojrzał na Draco.

\- Co z jego nauką? - Tom uniósł brew. - Och, jestem pewien, że jesteś wystarczająco kompetentny, by uczyć go w domu, Lucjuszu, jeśli obchodzi cię jego wykształcenie. - Srebrne oczy Toma błysnęły. - A jeśli boisz się o jego oceny, to mogę cię zapewnić, że moje zdolności intelektualne znacznie przewyższają twojego syna. Jego oceny będą w tym roku bez skazy. Draco bez obaw będzie mógł się starać o każdą posadę w świecie czarodziejów.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

\- Nie mam wątpliwości, mój panie.

\- A co z moimi znajomymi? - szepnął Draco. Z jakiegoś powodu jego zwykle blade policzki zapłonęły.

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Twoi znajomi? Przestań, Malfoy. Wiesz, że Crabbe i Goyle są zbyt tępi, by rozpoznać Toma.

\- Toma? - Draco patrzył na Harry'ego przez chwilę, nie rozumiejąc. Potem spojrzał na Czarnego Pana, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. - Och...

\- Crabbe i Goyle? Cóż, jeśli są choć trochę podobni do swoich ojców, nie martwiłbym się o nich - mruknął Riddle.

\- Ja... zostałem prefektem - mruknął Draco. – Kilka tygodni temu dostałem list.

Tom wyraźnie się ucieszył.

\- Wspaniale! To ułatwi mi opiekowanie się Harrym.

\- Draco gra też w drużynie quidditcha - powiedział Gryfon z namysłem. – Jest szukającym Ślizgonów. Przypuszczam, że będziesz musiał udać kontuzję, żeby wymigać się jakoś od gry.

\- Dlaczego miałbym to robić, Harry? - roześmiał się Tom. - Jestem doskonałym graczem! Kiedyś sam byłem szukającym.

\- Naprawdę? - Chłopak spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Voldemort grał w quidditcha? Kiedy to było? W 1925?

Tom parsknął śmiechem.

\- Dla twojej wiadomości, bezczelne dziecko, to było w 1942. Całkiem niedawno.

\- Tak. Jasne. - Harry uśmiechnął się. – Lepiej zacznij ćwiczyć, Tom - twoje umiejętności mogą być trochę... przestarzałe. Ze zdziwieniem odkryjesz, że miotły są znacznie szybsze niż w czasach twojej młodości.

\- Bzdura, latam bardzo szybko. Z miotłą lub bez niej. Sam zobaczysz, mój drogi. - Tom odwrócił się z powrotem do Lucjusza. - Ty i Narcyza przywieziecie mnie i Harry'ego na King's Cross pierwszego września, Lucjuszu. Jeśli ktoś będzie zadawał pytania, gdzie był Chłopiec, Który Przeżył przez kilka ostatnich tygodni – a jestem pewien, że wielu będzie chciało to wiedzieć - możesz mówić, że krewni go maltretowali i uciekł od nich do waszej posiadłości.

\- Oczywiście, mój panie. – Ciemnoszare oczy Lucjusza zatrzymały się przez chwilę na Harrym. Po chwili wahania zapytał: - Czy mogę wiedzieć, czy to prawda, panie?

\- Tak - odpowiedział krótko Tom. - Obawiam się, że tak.

\- Ale na pewno Dumbledore nie pozwoliłby…

Tom ruszył w kierunku starszego Malfoya w nagłym przypływie furii.

\- Nie wspominając przy mnie tego człowieka, Lucjuszu. Chyba, że chcesz, żebym odciął ci język.

Mężczyzna skinął głową w milczeniu. Spojrzał z ciekawością na Harry'ego i lekki grymas przeciął jego bladą twarz.

...

\- No i jak? Co o tym sądzisz? - Blady, jasnowłosy chłopiec w szatach Slytherinu zwrócił się do Harry'ego - Czy wyglądam jak Draco Malfoy?

Harry uśmiechnął się i potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, wyglądasz jak Czarny Pan w przebraniu, Tom.

\- Naprawdę? - Riddle spojrzał na swoje odbicie w starym srebrnym lustrze wiszącym nad kominkiem. Odgarnął kosmyk biało-złotych włosów z oczu - Nie, mylisz się, Harry. Wyglądam zupełnie jak Draco Malfoy.

\- Masz wygląd Draco, ale nie zachowujesz się jak on. Przede wszystkim Draco nie ma wokół siebie takiej aury wszechwładności, jakby wiedział, że jest najpotężniejszym żyjącym czarnoksiężnikiem. Spróbuj czegoś w stylu nerwowej arogancji.

\- Tak lepiej? - Tom studiował swoją twarz w lustrze.

\- Lepiej. - Harry również przyglądał się lustrzanemu odbiciu. - Ale możesz spróbować trochę bardziej szyderczo, Draco dość często szydzi.

\- Tak sądzisz? Nigdy tego nie widziałem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – westchnął Harry. - Jakoś sobie nie wyobrażam, żebyś miał wokół siebie wielu prześmiewców. Ludzie nie kpią z Czarnego Pana.

\- Może masz rację. - Tom uśmiechnął się szyderczo do swojego odbicia. - Tak dobrze?

Chłopak roześmiał się.

\- Idealnie. Ale będziesz wyglądać jak Tom Riddle, kiedy będziemy sami, prawda?

\- Oczywiście. Mogę przywrócić sobie swój własny wygląd w każdym momencie. W ciągu dnia mogę cię widywać pod postacią Malfoya, a kiedy wszyscy zasną, będę cię odwiedzał w Wieży Gryffindoru jako ja.

\- Nie możesz, Tom. Przecież dom chroni hasło.

Riddle westchnął.

\- Och, proszę, Harry. Jestem Czarnym Panem. Oczywiście, ze będę mógł dostać się do Wieży Gryffindoru, kiedy będziemy w Hogwarcie. Zresztą za moich szkolnych lat byłem już tam kilka razy...

\- Co? - Harry spojrzał na niego zdumiony. - Co tam robiłeś?

\- Nic ważnego - powiedział Tom beztrosko. Znów spojrzał w lustro - Wiesz, Draco nie wygląda tak źle. Zastanawiam się, czy ma dziewczynę. Powinienem go zapytać.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Często widuję go z Pansy Parkinson, ale nie wiem, czy są razem.

\- Prędzej czy później się dowiemy – odparł beztrosko Tom. - Czy panna Parkinson jest ładna?

Gryfon spojrzał na niego przerażony.

\- Chyba nie zamierzasz...

\- Uważasz, że nie pasowałbym do panny Parkinson? - Uśmiech, który tańczył na bladej twarzy zdecydowanie nie należał do Draco. - W takim razie nie będę zawracał sobie nią głowy, mój drogi. A ty, Harry? Masz dziewczynę?

Chłopak zastanawiał się nad tym przez chwilę.

\- Nie bardzo. Widywałem się w zeszłym roku z dziewczyną z Ravenclawu, ale niezbyt się nam układało.

\- Wspaniale. - Kolejny lekki uśmiech zagościł na twarzy blondyna. - Będziesz miał więcej czasu dla mnie.

\- Będę chciał spędzać czas z Ronem i Hermioną.

\- To jasne. Wszyscy możemy być przyjaciółmi.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie sądzę, by to się udało, Tom. Draco i zawsze byliśmy wrogami. Wyglądałoby strasznie dziwnie, gdybyśmy nagle zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

\- Cóż, ludzie się zmieniają, prawda? - stwierdził Riddle. - Poza tym, jeśli uczniowie zaczną się zastanawiać, dlaczego spędzamy razem tak dużo czasu, to zawsze mogę rozpuścić pogłoskę, że jesteśmy zakochani.

\- Co? Ja i Draco? - Harry ukrył głowę w dłoniach i jęknął: - Proszę, tylko nie to.

\- Dlaczego nie? - Tom uśmiechnął się do fałszywego odbicia. - Draco jest całkiem przystojny, a ty - absolutnie cudowny. Bylibyście piękna parą.

...

Dziwna cisza zapadła na peronie 9 i 3/4, gdy Harry i Tom przeszli przez barierkę z Lucjuszem i Narcyzą. Uczniowie i rodzice odwracali się w ich stronę, a Harry usłyszał, jak ktoś szepce: „Na Merlina, to Harry Potter", „Co robi z Malfoyami?', „Nadal żyje, a przecież w _Proroku_ pisali..."

Nagle ktoś krzyknął, a Potter zobaczył Rona i Hermionę biegnących wzdłuż peronu i spychających na bok młodszych uczniów.

Dziewczyna rzuciła się Harry'emu na szyję.

\- Harry! O mój Boże, Harry! Ty żyjesz!

Druga para rąk otoczyła Harry'ego i znajomy głos Rona mruknął:

\- Dobrze cię widzieć, stary.

W następnej chwili Ron i Hermiona zostali odepchnięci na bok i Molly Weasley chwyciła chłopaka tak mocno, że nie mógł oddychać.

\- Harry! Gdzie byłeś, na Merlina? Myśleliśmy, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto cię dopadł… - Łzy spływały po jej twarzy.

\- Wy! - Molly nagle puściła Harry'ego i zaatakowała Malfoyów. - A więc to wy za tym stoicie, tak? Powinnam się domyślić! Jak wydostałeś się z Azkabanu, Lucjuszu? Co zrobiłeś Harry'emu? - Przerwała na chwilę, by zaczerpnąć oddech. - Co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie?

Lucjusz i Narcyza cofnęli się o kilka kroków.

\- Moja droga pani Weasley...- zaczął słabo Lucjusz.

Molly prychnęła.

\- Daruj sobie te uprzejmości, Lucjuszu. Zraniłeś go? Przysięgam, jeśli coś mu się stało, to...

Harry poczuł rękę Toma na ramieniu.

\- Czy to matka twojego przyjaciela Rona? Myślę, ze ją lubię.

Tom odchrząknął i odrzucił z oczu blond włosy, tak jak często robił to Draco.

\- Pani Weasley, moi rodzice byli zmuszeni zabrać Harry'ego z domu jego mugolskich krewnych dla jego własnego bezpieczeństwa. Głodzili go i bili.

Oczy Molly rozszerzyły się.

\- Och… - Obserwowała Harry'ego uważnie. - Cóż, nie wyglądasz tak mizernie, jak zazwyczaj pod koniec lata... Ktoś musiał cię dobrze karmić, od kiedy zaginałeś... - Spojrzała niepewnie na Narcyzę Malfoy, jakby nie dowierzając, że to właśnie ta kobieta mogła za to odpowiadać. - Ale... ale powinieneś do nas napisać, Harry. Zabralibyśmy cię do siebie. Dumbledore...

\- Dumbledore - powiedział Tom chłodno – wysyłał Harry'ego do krewnych każdego lata.

Molly wyglądała na bardzo nieszczęśliwą.

\- Tak. Tak, wiem, ale on zawsze twierdził, że to dla dobra Harry'ego, bo tam Sam-Wiesz-Kto nie może go dosięgnąć.

\- Albus Dumbledore - odparła Narcyza Malfoy sztywno – pozwolił na to, by chłopiec cierpiał z rąk mugoli prze te wszystkie lata.

Molly potrząsnęła głową.

\- Ja... przypuszczam, że Dumbledore musiał mieć swoje powody… - Spojrzała niepewnie na Harry'ego i przytuliła go ponownie. - Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest, Harry. - Pocałowała go w oba policzki. - A teraz wsiadajcie do pociągu. No dalej, nie chcecie się chyba spóźnić.

Gryfon odwrócił się do Toma. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, szare oczy chłopca były lekko wilgotne, gdy patrzył na wspaniałą lokomotywę stojącą przy peronie.

\- Idziesz, Draco?

Tom zamrugał gwałtownie.

\- Tak. Tak, oczywiście. Jest piękny, prawda, Harry? Hogwart Express! Zupełnie zapomniałem, jak wspaniale wygląda...

\- Do widzenia, Draco - powiedział nieco sztywno Lucjusz. Zawahał się prze chwilę, po czym szybko uścisnął Toma. Wyglądało to raczej niezgrabnie, ale Harry nie sądził, by ktokolwiek to zauważył.

\- Żegnaj, ojcze - odpowiedział Tom pospiesznie. – Matko...

Narcyza wzdrygnęła się nieznacznie i ucałowała Toma w policzek.

\- Do zobaczenia, Draco.

Harry pospieszył za Tomem, Ronem i Hermioną wzdłuż peronu, nie zwracając uwagi na ciekawskie spojrzenia i pomruki. Nagle usłyszał chichot Toma.

\- No, no, no! Czy to znów 1942? - Riddle szepnął do ucha Harry'ego. - Co on tu robi?

Chłopak podążył za spojrzeniem Toma. Korpulentny czarodziej w śliwkowej aksamitnej szacie był o krok od pociągu.

\- Kto to jest? - Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałem.

\- To pewnie nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią. - Ron też przyglądał się postawnemu czarodziejowi.

Nieznajomy odwrócił się na chwilę i rozejrzał po peronie. Gdy jego wzrok padł na Harry'ego, znieruchomiał. Wyraz absolutnej rozkoszy zalał po chwili całą jego twarz.

\- Ktokolwiek to jest, właśnie mnie rozpoznał – jęknął chłopak.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, dopóki nie rozpozna mnie... - szepnął Tom. - Znaliśmy się, Horacy i ja. To on powiedział mi, czym są horkruksy. - Nagle w jego oczach pojawił się złośliwy błysk. - W tym roku będziemy się świetnie bawić w Hogwarcie, Harry!

\- Na brodę Merlina! To Harry Potter! - Mały człowiek wyskoczył z pociągu z zaskakującą sprawnością i rzucił się na Harry'ego, ściskając entuzjastycznie jego rękę. - Widziałem twoje zdjęcia w gazetach, oczywiście. Mój drogi chłopcze, myśleliśmy, ze spotkała cię katastrofa. A jednak tu jesteś!

\- Bezpieczeństwo Harry'ego było zagrożone, sir – wyjaśnił szybko Tom. - Nie mógł dłużej pozostać u swojej rodziny, mój ojciec uratował go w ostatniej chwili. - Zniżył głos do poufnego szeptu. - Wszystko odbyło się w tajemnicy, nawet Dumbledore nie zna szczegółów. Naprawdę nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem to panu mówić... - spojrzał na czarodzieja w śliwkowych szatach z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

\- Ach, rozumiem! - Nowy nauczyciel rozpromienił się i konspiracyjnie mrugnął go Toma. - No cóż, w takim razie nie będę wypytywał o szczegóły, przynajmniej nie teraz, młody przyjacielu. Pan Malfoy, prawda?

\- Tak, proszę pana. Jestem Draco Malfoy, sir. - Tom uśmiechnął się miło. - A pan to zapewne Horacy Slughorn, ten słynny mistrz eliksirów. Słyszałem o panu od Gwenog.

Profesor Slughorn uważanie przyjrzał się Tomowi.

\- Ach, jesteś przyjacielem Gwenog Jones, panie Malfoy? Nie byłem tego świadom. A twój ojciec właśnie uratował Harry'ego Pottera przed niebezpieczeństwem, tak? - Pochylił się do Gryfona. - Byłbym zachwycony, jeśli ty i młody panicz Malfoy przyszlibyście do mojego przedziału na lekki lunch. Tylko mała wybrana grupa uczniów i ja.

Spojrzenie Harry'ego powędrowało do Rona i Hermiony.

\- Dziękuję, proszę pana, ale chciałbym spędzić trochę czasu z moimi przyjaciółmi.

Hermiona pociągnęła go za rękaw.

\- Och, też chcielibyśmy posiedzieć z tobą, Harry, ale obawiam się, nie możemy. Prefekci mają osobny przedział, no i musimy patrolować korytarze.

\- Prefekci? - Harry do tej chwili nie zauważył odznak przypiętych do szat przyjaciół - Oboje? To... to wspaniale...

Slughorn chwycił ramię Harry'ego i pociągnął go za sobą do pociągu.

\- W takim razie ustalone, Harry. Ty i pan Malfoy pojedziecie ze mną, a ze znajomymi porozmawiasz później. Och, ty również jesteś prefektem, Draco? Cóż, to oznacza, że zostaliśmy sami, Harry.

__Dołączę do was, gdy tylko będę mógł___, _szepnął głos w głowie Harry'ego, a ten odwrócił się i uśmiechnął do Toma.

\- Do zobaczenia później, dobrze, Harry? - Hermiona delikatnie dotknął jego ramienia. - Nie możemy się doczekać, żeby wreszcie usłyszeć, co się stało. - Spoglądała na Toma raczej chłodno. - Choć tego, podejrzewam, dowiemy się już w przedziale prefektów.

Tom uśmiechnął się do niej spokojnie.

\- Och, nie mam wątpliwości. Harry i ja zaprzyjaźniliśmy się w ciągu kilku ostatnich tygodni.

\- Czyżby? - Hermiona nadal patrzyła na Ślizgona podejrzliwie, gdy wspólnie się oddalili.


	3. Przyjazd

****Rozdział III****

****Przyjazd****

Hogwart Express wytoczył się powoli ze stacji. Peron za oknem zniknął w perłowoszarej mgle, która zawsze unosiła się nad dworcem King's Cross pierwszego września. Harry rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Kilku uczniów minęło go pośpiesznie, szukając wolnego przedziału. Wszystko było tak znajome i normalne, że chłopak zaczął wątpić, czy ostatnie kilka tygodni spędzonych w Domu Riddle'ów nie było tylko jakimś dziwacznym snem.

Przełknął ślinę z niepokojem. A co, jeśli to sobie wymyślił? Co, jeśli gdzieś tam na zewnątrz czyha na niego dawny Voldemort, zimna, bezduszna bestia chcąca go zabić? Co, jeśli społeczność czarodziejów nadal oczekuje, że Harry dokona jakiegoś cudu poza swoimi możliwościami i obroni ludzi przed potworem? Co, jeśli Draco... to tylko Draco? Co zrobi, jeśli Tom, jego obsesyjny opiekuna, jest tylko snem?

Chłopak zamrugał gwałtownie, by odgonić łzy, które napłynęły mu do oczu. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że profesor Slughorn go obserwuje.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Harry? - zapytał delikatnie starszy mężczyzna.

Gryfon skinął głową w odpowiedzi.

Slughorn uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Musisz wiedzieć, Harry, że przez chwilę wyglądałeś zupełnie jak twoja matka, Lily. Tak, tak, mój drogi chłopcze, znałem twoich rodziców - uczyłem ich przecież w Hogwarcie. Twoje oczy... Są dokładnie takie jak twojej matki. Jakie to niezwykłe... - Głos Slughorna zamarł, a on sam stał przez chwilę niezdecydowany, zamyślony. Potem chwycił Harry'ego za ramię i poprowadził go przez korytarz.

\- Patrzcie! Nie uwierzycie, kogo znalazłem na peronie! – Nauczyciel wprowadził Harry'ego do swojego przedziału w aurze tryumfu.

Chłopak rozejrzał się oszołomiony po nieznanym pomieszczeniu. Nie był to zwykły przedział. Ściany wyłożono lśniącym ciemnym drewnem z inkrustacjami z macicy perłowej, układającymi się w węże; jeszcze więcej wężowych wzorów zdobiło woskowany parkiet. Ławki obito szmaragdowym aksamitem, a mahoniowe stoliki przykryto śnieżnobiałymi obrusami i rozstawiono na nich złotą zastawę z inicjałami HS. Z koszy ustawionych pod oknem rozchodził się przyjemny zapach.

\- Harry? – dobiegł go zduszony szept. - Ty żyjesz? - Ginny spojrzała na niego z wyrazem bezgranicznego zdziwienia w brązowych oczach.

\- Wiedziałem! - Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego Neville Longbottom również siedział w przedziale Slughorna. Jego okrągła twarz rozpromieniła się, gdy zobaczył przyjaciela. – Widzisz, miałem rację Ginny! Wiedziałem, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto nie byłby w stanie go zabić! Miło cię widzieć, Harry!

Gryfon uśmiechnął się i serdecznie uścisnął dłoń Neville'a, czując przy tym ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia, bo dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo jego przyjaciele się martwili, gdy zniknął.

\- Gdzie byłeś, Harry? – Chłopak marzył, by w głosie Ginny było nieco więcej gniewu niż troski.

Zaczerwienił się.

\- Ja… byłem u Malfoyów. Miałem trochę kłopotów z krewnymi i Malfoyowie mnie od nich zabrali.

\- Co? - Ginny wpatrywała się w niego ze zdumieniem. - Ale dlaczego…

\- Ach, więc wy się znacie! – przerwał im Slughorn. – Oczywiście znasz też Zabiniego, Harry, jest na siódmym roku.

\- Witaj, Harry. Jak się masz? - Wysoki, przystojny Ślizgom powitał Harry z lekkim uśmiechem. Chłopak czuł się zdezorientowany. Dlaczego Zabini był dla niego taki miły? Do tej pory zazwyczaj warczał na Harry'ego mijając go na korytarzu. Najwyraźniej znajomość z Malfoyami wywarła na Ślizgonach dobre wrażenie.

\- A to Cormac McLaggen i Marcus Belby, również z siódmej klasy - kontynuował rozradowany Slughorn.

Dwóch uczniów przywitało go sztywno, po czym Harry opadł na wolne miejsce, desperacko próbując uniknąć zagadkowych spojrzeń Ginny.

Co za miła niespodzianka! - szczebiotał Slughorn. - Chłopiec, Który Przeżył! Muszę przyznać, że twoje niedawne tajemnicze zniknięcie bardzo nas wszystkich zmartwiło, ale powinienem wiedzieć, że Wybraniec nigdy nie poddałby się Czarnemu Panu! – Zaczął rozdzielać kosze z jedzeniem siedzącym wokół niego uczniom. - A teraz, Harry, mój chłopcze, musisz spróbować __pâté de canard en croûte*___…_

_..._

\- Harry! Zaczekaj!

Chłopak zatrzymał się i uśmiechnął do Rona, który torował sobie drogę w tłumie uczniów wysiadających z pociągu na stacji w Hogsmead.

\- Miło cię widzieć!

\- Ciebie też, stary. Jak było na lunchu?

Harry skrzywił się.

\- Dobre jedzenie, męczące towarzystwo. Z wyjątkiem Ginny i Neville'a oczywiście. Poza nami - tylko Ślizgoni. Slughorn był miły, ale myślę, że zaprosił mnie tylko dlatego, że jestem sławny.

\- Och, a więc jest __taki__. - Głos Rona był pełen współczucia.

\- A jak było… w przedziale prefektów? - Harry miał nadzieję, że nie brzmi jak ktoś, kto próbuje wyłudzić informacje.

Ron myślał przez chwilę.

\- No cóż... To było naprawdę dziwne. Na początku Hermiona tylko siedziała wpatrując się w Malfoya, tak jak zrobiłby każdy rozsądny człowiek, ale potem zaczęła mówić.

\- Mówić? O czym?

Ron potarł piegowaty nos w zamyśleniu.

\- Cóż, przede wszystkim o _tobie_. Hermiona chciała wiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie byłeś i dlaczego nic nam nie napisałeś. Brzmiała prawie jak moja matka. A potem było jeszcze dziwniej… Gdy Hermiona skończyła, Malfoy zaczął zadawać nam mnóstwo pytań.

\- Co masz na myśli? Co chciał wiedzieć?

Rudzielec zawahał się.

\- Hmm... Pytał o twoich krewnych i o to, czy wiemy, jak źle cię traktują. Szczerze powiedziawszy, wyglądał na wściekłego, gdy o tym mówił. Czy to prawda, że cię bili? Nie wiedziałem... Powinieneś nam powiedzieć, Harry. W każdym razie Hermiona początkowo odpowiadała mu z dystansem. No bo po co Malfoyowi taka wiedza o tobie? Ale kiedy dowiedziała się, że wuj cię bił, zgodziła się z Malfoyem, że Dumbledore powinien coś z tym zrobić już dawno temu.

\- Och. - Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

\- A potem ... - Ron potrząsnął głową. - Potem przyszła kolej na coś, czego nie mogę pojąć. Malfoy zaczął zadawać różne osobiste pytania, na przykład czy nadal jesteś smutny, że nie wyszło ci z Cho, jakie rzeczy cię uszczęśliwiają i jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor. Wspomniał coś o barwie twoich oczu, a Hermiona zaczęła się do niego uśmiechać w taki dziwny sposób, jakby nagle zrozumiała, jaki sens mają te wszystkie pytania, a kiedy chciałem się wtrącić i powiedzieć Malfoyowi, żeby się zamknął, Hermiona zapytała mnie, czy wiem, jaki jest __jej __ulubiony kolor, a ja oczywiście powiedziałem, że nie wiem, więc się trochę zirytowała. Kto się przejmuje takimi rzeczami? Ja nawet nie wiem, jaki jest __mój __ulubiony kolor, nie mówiąc już o innych.

\- Racja.

\- A potem, kiedy Malfoy wyszedł na chwilę z przedziału, żeby zobaczyć, czy nic ci się nie stało - możesz w to uwierzyć? - powiedziałem Hermionie, że według mnie to trochę dziwne, że Malfoy nagle tak się tobą interesuje. Przecież on zawsze cię nienawidził, nie? A tu nagle Malfoyowie zabierają cię od Dursleyów, a Malfoy chce wiedzieć, jakiej muzyki słuchasz. Wcześniej na stacji zauważyłem, że patrzy na ciebie jakoś tak śmiesznie, jakbyś był rzadką kartą z czekoladowych żab czy coś. To wszystko jest bardzo podejrzane, jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie. On coś planuje. Ale kiedy powiedziałem Hermionie, że nic z tego nie rozumiem, po prostu westchnęła i powiedziała, że Malfoy był przecież uroczy, ale oczywiście, że nie zrozumiem tego, co się zmieniło między tobą i Malfoyem, bo moje uczucia to łyżeczka... nie, to nie było tak… filiżanka emocji? Coś w tym stylu. - Ron westchnął. - W każdym razie to było strasznie dziwne. Bardzo, bardzo dziwne, Harry.

\- A... gdzie jest teraz Malfoy?

Ron obejrzał się.

\- Przypuszczam, że nadal rozmawia z Hermioną... O, tam są! Poczekajmy na nich.

Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, Tom i Hermiona wyszli z pociągu razem, rozmawiając jak starzy znajomi. Przeraził się jednak, słysząc słowa zbliżającego się Toma: "...oczywiście masz rację, Hermiono, on musi zacząć traktować naukę poważnie..."

\- Ach, są tutaj! - Twarz Toma rozświetliła się, gdy zauważył Harry'ego, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

Znaleźli powóz dla całej czwórki, a Ron - ku uldze Harry'ego - przerwał Hermionie i Tomowi dogłębną analizę jego szkolnych dokonań informacją o zaręczynach swojego najstarszego brata, Billa. Ze wszystkich dziewczyn na świecie, Bill zaręczył się nie z kim innym jak z Fleur Delacour.

\- To trochę rozstroiło mamę i Ginny - dumał Ron. - Ginny chyba naprawdę myśli, że Bill powinien ożenić się z Tonks. Tonks! Tonks jest naprawdę bardzo miła, to jasne, ale żaden facet przy zdrowych zmysłach nie wybrałby jej zamiast Fleur.

Hermiona skomentowała tą wypowiedź tylko pogardliwym prychnięciem i ignorowała Rona przez resztę drogi.

__Wszystko w porządku?,__wyszeptał głos w umyśle Harry'ego. Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko do Toma i skinął głową.

Harry wychylił się przez okno powozu i odetchnął chłodnym wieczornym powietrzem. Widział ciemne kształty testrali na tle głębokiego wieczornego cienia. Szybko rzucił okiem na Toma. __On też je widzi__, pomyślał. __Widzi je lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny___..._ Przełknął ślinę. Zachodzące słońce wyglądało jak złoto stopione nad horyzontem. Hogwart pojawił się w polu widzenia, ciemny kontur na tle wieczornego nieba. Harry poczuł jak jego serce bije szybciej, jak zawsze, gdy wracał do zamku. __Zastanawiam się, co czuje Tom___, _pomyślał. __Wraca do Hogwartu; do miejsca, w którym kiedyś był tylko Tomem Riddle'em, zanim stał się Voldemortem.__

Gdy wysiedli z powozu, pojawił się przed nimi ciemny kształt.

\- Potter! - Czarne włosy Snape'a wisiały bezwładnie wokół jego bladej twarzy, a oczy miały tak dziwny wyraz, że Harry nie był w stanie go zinterpretować.

__No, no, czyż Severus nie wygląda dziś nieco ponuro?,__szepnął rozbawiony głos w głowie Harry'ego.

\- Widzę, że pogłoski o twojej śmierci były przesadzone, jak zwykle. - Harry zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy nie usłyszał drżenia w lodowatym głosie Snape'a. Nie, musiał to sobie wyobrazić.

\- Potter, dyrektor chce cię natychmiast widzieć. Pójdziesz prosto do jego gabinetu. - Nie, głos Snape'a był równie spokojny i nieprzyjemny jak zawsze.

\- Zabiorę go tam - wtrącił szybko Tom.

Snape spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- To absurd. Nie zrobisz niczego takiego, Malfoy. Pójdziesz do dormitorium Ślizgonów, gdzie powinieneś się znaleźć. Nawet uczeń o możliwościach intelektualnych tak skromnych jak Potter powinien znaleźć drogę... Ach! - Urwał i potarł ostrożnie ramię, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się nagle trwoga.

\- Wszystko w porządku, panie profesorze? - zapytał niewinnie Tom, odrzucając z oczu kosmyk lnianych włosów i uśmiechając się do Snape'a.

\- W porządku, dziękuję, Draco. - Snape stał przed Tomem z nieodgadnioną miną. - Miło, że pytasz. Proszę za mną.

Nauczyciel przyglądał się Tomowi uważnie w drodze do zamku. Harry wstrzymał oddech, kiedy dotarli do bramy, ale Tom przeszedł przez nią bez problemu.

__Nie martw się, Harry___. _Gryfon znów usłyszał głos w swojej głowie. __Pójdę za Tobą do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Nigdy nie zostawię cię z nim samego.__

__Zawsze możesz użyć mojej peleryny-niewidki,__pomyślał Harry. __Jest w moim szkolnym kufrze.__

Szmer śmiechu przebiegł przez umysł Toma. __Peleryna-niewidka? Nie bądź głupi, Harry, peleryny-niewidki to tylko zabawki dla dzieci. Nigdy nie działają tak jak powinny.__

__Moja działa___, _odpowiedział Harry. __Czyni zupełnie niewidzialnym. Używałem jej już wiele razy. Wcześniej należała do mojego ojca.__

__Naprawdę?__Tom spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem. __Twój ojciec zostawił ci doskonałą pelerynę-niewidkę? Czy nie odziedziczyłeś też po nim czarnej różdżki i małego kamienia?__

__Co?__Harry poczuł się zmieszany.

__Nic takiego. Powiem ci o tym później, mój drogi. Urocza bajka na dobranoc. Myślę, że ci się spodoba.__

_..._

\- Harry! - Dumbledore wstał z krzesła, gdy Harry wszedł do gabinetu. Jego stara, pomarszczona twarz wyrażała troskę. - Jesteś bezpieczny! Na Merlina, gdzieś ty się podziewał? - Głos dyrektora drżał. - Wszyscy się o ciebie baliśmy.

__Jestem tutaj,__wyszeptał głos w umyśle Harry'ego. Chłopak wyczuł lekki ruch i uśmiechnął się do siebie.

\- Spędziłem kilka tygodni z Malfoyami, panie profesorze.

Dumbledore przyjrzał mu się uważnie ponad okularami.

\- A więc to prawda? Muszę przyznać, że byłem dość zaskoczony, kiedy dostałem pierwszego patronusa z wiadomością, że widziano cię z Lucjuszem i Narcyzą na King's Cross. - Niebieskie spojrzenie Dumbledore'a spotkało zielone oczy Harry'ego. - Co w ciebie wstąpiło, Harry? Użyli na tobie Imperiusa? Myślałem, że podjęto wszelkie możliwe środki ostrożności...

\- Moi krewni mnie bili, proszę pana. Ponieważ... ponieważ pan już o tym wiedział i nic z tym nie zrobił, wysłałem sowę do Malfoyów. - Harry ćwiczył swoją opowieść kilka razy w Domu Riddle'ów.

\- Wysłałeś sowę do __Malfoyów___? - _Dumbledore wyglądał nagle na o wiele starszego i zmęczonego. - Jak mogłeś zrobić coś tak niebezpiecznego i nieprzemyślanego, mój chłopcze? Lucjusz Malfoy jest śmierciożercą; wiesz o tym równie dobrze jak ja. Tak, tak, wiem, że udało mu się jakoś wydostać z Azkabanu, ale to niczego nie zmienia, Harry. Widziałeś go z Lordem Voldemortem w Ministerstwie. Miałeś szczęście, niezwykłe szczęście, że Malfoyowie nie zawlekli cię do Voldemorta. W gruncie rzeczy jestem raczej zaskoczony, że tego nie zrobili. Jak mogłeś podjąć takie ryzyko, Harry? A co, jeśli coś by ci się stało? Jesteś naszą jedyną nadzieją. Czy zapomniałeś o wszystkich ludziach, którzy na ciebie liczą? Mój drogi chłopcze, dlaczego nie napisałeś do Weasleyów, jeśli byłeś nieszczęśliwy? Dlaczego Malfoyowie?

Harry spojrzał na dywan i szepnął:

\- Weasleyowie skontaktowaliby się z panem. Bałem się, ze każe mi pan wrócić do domu.

Dumbledore opadł na fotel i westchnął głęboko.

\- Harry, jest mi strasznie przykro z powodu nieszczęść, których przysporzyli ci krewni, musisz mi wierzyć. Wiem, że daleko im do wymarzonych opiekunów, ale należało pamiętać, że to ja cię tam wysłałem i miałem ku temu swoje powody! Dom twojego wuja i ciotki jest jedynym miejscem poza Hogwartem, gdzie jesteś całkowicie bezpieczny. - Spojrzał na Harry'ego życzliwie – W życiu trzeba czasami cierpieć, Harry, a my musimy nauczyć się znosić to z odwagą. Czasami... czasami trzeba się poświecić dla większego dobra. - Głos dyrektora brzmiał bardzo gładko, gdy wypowiadał to zdanie.

Harry poczuł, że Tom się poruszył. Głos szepnął mu w myślach: __Co się stało z jego ręką? Spójrz na rękę, Harry.__

Gryfon rzucił okiem na ręce Dumbledore'a, które ten złożył na biurku jak do modlitwy. Lewa ręka wyglądało normalnie, ale prawa była zwęglony, czarna i koścista w złotawym świetle lampy. Coś błysnęło i Harry zobaczył, że na zranionej dłoni dyrektora jest pierścień, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział; stary złoty pierścień z czarnym jak noc kamieniem pośrodku.

\- Co się stało z pańską ręką? - wyszeptał.

\- Ach, to? - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. Był to dobrze Harry'emu znany, uspokajający uśmiech. - Wydaje mi się, że pewnego dnia ci o tym powiem. - Niebieskie oczy dyrektora błyszczały. - Nie mogę wyrazić, jak bardzo się cieszę, ze jesteś już bezpieczny w Hogwarcie. Muszę cię jednak ponownie ostrzec przed Malfoyami. Czy cierpiałeś z ich strony jakieś nadużycia?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Och, nie, byli bardzo uprzejmi, naprawdę.

\- Tak? - Dumbledore zmarszczył lekko brwi. - Wciąż nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego oni... Och, nic nie szkodzi, Harry. Liczy się to, że jesteś bezpieczny po tych wszystkich nierozważnych i ryzykownych działaniach. - Uśmiechnął się ponownie. - Szkoda, że nie mogłem cię znaleźć tego lata. Miałem dla ciebie ważną misję.

\- Misję?

Dumbledore pochylił się ku niemu.

\- Tak, misję, Harry. Chciałem, żebyś mi pomógł namówić profesora Slughorna do powrotu do Hogwartu. Myślałem, że twoja obecność sprawi, że przychylniej podejdzie do mojej oferty.

\- Hmm... - Harry zastanawiał się nad tym przez chwilę. - No cóż, i tak się zgodził, prawda?

Dyrektor skinął głową.

\- W końcu tak. Ale zaoszczędziłoby mi to wielu kłopotów, gdybyś był tam ze mną... W każdym razie, Harry, mamy wiele do omówienia; myślę, że nadszedł czas, bym podjął bardziej aktywną rolę w twojej edukacji. Zdecydowałem, że w tym roku będę udzielał ci prywatnych lekcji. Będziemy razem podróżować w przeszłość, by dowiedzieć się więcej o Voldemorcie. Myślę, że uznasz to za...

Dumbledore urwał. Starzec nagle zesztywniał i upadł z łoskotem na podłogę.

Harry spojrzał przerażony na bezwładne ciało dyrektora.

\- Tom, co mu zrobiłeś? - wyszeptał. - Nie zabiłeś go, prawda?

Niewidzialna ręka potargała delikatnie włosy Harry'ego.

\- Czy go zabiłem? Jeszcze nie, mój drogi. Tylko go unieruchomiłem. Nie mogłem dłużej znieść słuchania tej obłąkanej logiki. Poza tym chciałem się bliżej przyjrzeć temu pierścieniowi. - Tom wyjrzał spod peleryny-niewidki z włosami w nieładzie, po czym pochylił się nad nieruchomym ciałem dyrektora. - To ciekawe...

Zdjął pierścień z palca Dumbledore'a i spojrzał na niego w świetle lampy.

\- To jest mój pierścień. Co moja rodzinna pamiątka robi tutaj? I kamień jest pęknięty...

\- Twój pierścień? - Harry spojrzał na matowy, czarny kamień z dziwnym pęknięciem w środku. - Czy to jest horkruks?

\- To _był_ horkruks. - Tom przebiegł palcami po ciemnym kamieniu. - Już nim nie jest, czuję to. Dumbledore musiał go zniszczyć. Przez to jego ręka tak wygląda. - W jego szarych oczach pojawił się płomień gniewu i w tej chwili nikt nie powiedziałby, że to Draco Malfoy.

Tom zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ale dlaczego Dumbledore nadal nosi pierścień, __mój __pierścień? Czy zniszczony horkruks może posiadać jakąś moc? Dlaczego miałby zachować pęknięty kamień? - Chłopak starannie badał pierścień, szukając odpowiedzi.

\- Być może kamień sam w sobie jest cenny? - zasugerował Harry.

Tom zamarł. Przez chwilę patrzył na Harry'ego, a potem wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Oczywiście że tak! Jak sprytnie, Harry! To jasne, kamień jest cenny. - Wsunął pierścień do kieszeni. - Zatrzymam go. To __moja __pamiątka rodzinna, być może kiedyś się nam przyda.

\- Do czego?

Riddle delikatnie pogładził włosy Gryfona.

\- Zobaczysz, Harry. To będzie niespodzianka. - Spojrzał na leżącego na podłodze dyrektora Hogwartu. - Mam go zabić od razu czy tylko zmodyfikować mu pamięć?

Harry wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o morderstwie.

\- Zmodyfikuj pamięć. Proszę. On... on nie jest złym człowiekiem. Myślę, że chce dobrze.

Tom westchnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Czy ty żałujesz Albusa Dumbledore'a? Dobrze, niech ci będzie, mój drogi. __Obliviate___!_

Nagle usłyszeli oziębły chichot, dochodzący z jednego z portretów. Harry rozejrzał się zaskoczony. Większość portretów dyrektorów i dyrektorek Hogwartu obserwowała ich w niemym przerażeniu, ale portret Phineasa Nigellusa Blacka przyglądał się Tomowi z błyskiem w oczach.

\- No, no, no! Myślałem, że to będzie kolejny nudny semestr, miesiące wiszenia tu i słuchania uroczych przemów Dumbledore'a, ale wygląda na to, że się myliłem. Kim jesteś, młody Ślizgonie?

Nieważne, kim jestem, Phineasie - odpowiedział Tom spokojnie, wskazując różdżką portrety. - __Obliviate___!_

* * *

_* pieczona faszerowana kaczka bez kości w cieście – danie jest bardzo trudne do przygotowania, ponieważ kaczkę trzeba najpierw pozbawić kości (jak wnioskuję z instrukcji, wymaga to dużo wprawy i samozaparcia), pozostały „garnitur" faszeruje się, a następnie formuje coś w rodzaju rolady i owija ciastem_


	4. Sekrety i przepowiednie

**Rozdział IV**

****Sekrety i przepowiednie****

\- Nic mu nie będzie, prawda? - Harry spojrzał z niepokojem na Toma, gdy zmierzali do Wielkiej Sali poprzez labirynt korytarzy.

Riddle uniósł brwi.

\- Czy nic mu nie będzie? Gryfoni to naprawdę niedorzeczne istoty! Zachowaj swoje współczucie dla ludzi, którzy na nie zasługują, dobrze? Ośmielę się twierdzić, że Dumbledore będzie w doskonalej formie – fizycznie - kiedy odzyska zmysły. Czy kiedykolwiek będzie się dobrze czuł _moralnie_ to zupełnie inna sprawa. Szczerze w to wątpię.

\- _Ty_ oskarżasz Dumbledore'a o moralne wykroczenia? W ustach Czarnego Pana to zapewne pochwała...

Tom potrząsnął głową i chyba nieco się zarumienił.

\- Mam pewne wady, nie przeczę, Harry. W porządku, mam ich całkiem sporo... Ale ja nie wysłałem cię z powrotem do domu ciotki i wuja.

\- Nie, nie wysłałeś mnie tam. I doceniam to, Tom – chłopak uśmiechnął się. - Przez te kilka ostatnich tygodni byłeś dla mnie bardzo dobry. Ale... zabiłeś moich rodziców i sporo innych ludzi... - dodał ze smutkiem.

Riddle nagle zainteresował się kamienną podłogą.

\- Masz rację. W przeszłości zadałem ci wiele bólu, Harry. Nie sądzę, by przeprosiny tu pomogły, ale myślę też, że powinienem to zrobić - przeprosić za twoich rodziców. I za ból, którego ci przysporzyłem. Postaram się to wynagrodzić jak tylko będę potrafił.

Chłopak tylko potrząsnął głową zrezygnowany.

\- Nie możesz nic z tym zrobić.

\- Być może coś wymyślę – wyszeptał Riddle, a nagły błysk rozjaśnił jego oczy. Wyciągnął rękę i szybko przeczesał włosy Harry'ego palcami.

Przez kilka minut szli w ciszy. Tom wydawał się pogrążony w myślach, a Harry uważnie go obserwował - a raczej obserwował Draco. Nagle zapragnął, by Riddle wyglądał znów normalnie; chciał zobaczyć jego twarz. Nie twarz Voldemorta, oczywiście, ale Toma... A może było w tym blondynie obok niego trochę Czarnego Pana, jeśli przyjrzał się wystarczająco dokładnie? Było coś w tym, jak chodził, w układzie jego ramion... Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zastanawia się, czy tylko on jest w stanie dostrzec tę subtelną różnicę w chłopcu, który udawał Draco. Może Snape też to zauważył?

\- Wiesz, Tom, zawsze chciałem cię o coś zapytać - zagaił nagle Harry. - Znasz profesora Snape'a, prawda?

\- Mroczny Severus. - Riddle skinął głową. - Tak, oczywiście. Znam go dość dobrze.

\- Po której stronie jest naprawdę? Twojej... czy tej drugiej?

Tom zamyślił się na chwilę.

\- Cóż, Harry, tak naprawdę nigdy nie byłem pewny. Snape jest oczywiście Śmierciożercą i szpieguje dla mnie, ale nie mogę wykluczyć, że pracuje też dla Dumbledore'a. Severusa trudno przejrzeć. Czasami zastanawiam się, czy on sam wie, po której jest stronie. - Tom skrzywił się nieznacznie. - Był dla ciebie niewybaczalnie nieuprzejmy. Dlaczego? Będę musiał nauczyć go lepszych manier.

\- Och, on tak zawsze. Zwłaszcza w stosunku do mnie. Chyba nie może znieść mojego widoku.

\- Naprawdę? - Riddle wydawał się autentycznie zaskoczony. - Jakie to dziwne! Jesteś przecież uroczy. Być może Severus nadal nie może się pogodzić z tym, że ty przeżyłeś, a twoja matka nie.

\- Moja matka?

\- No cóż, pamiętam, że Severus swego czasu był w niej zakochany do szaleństwa. Nawet przyszedł do mnie i prosił, abym ją oszczędził.

\- Co?! - Harry zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Toma z niedowierzaniem.

\- Wiesz, ona nie chciała zejść mi z drogi... ja ... przepraszam… - Riddle nieco się speszył i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Snape był zakochany w mojej matce? - Harry wciąż nie mógł tego pojąć. - Nie, musisz się mylić. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić Snape'a kochający kogokolwiek, a już na pewno nie moją matkę.

Tom roześmiał się rozbawiony.

\- Wizja zakochanego Snape'a może nieco zachwiać spokój umysłu, prawda?

Po tej uwadze Harry też musiał się uśmiechnąć.

\- To prawie tak absurdalne, jak wyobrażenie sobie __nas __jako pary.

Niewielki rumieniec na twarzy bladego Ślizgona sprawił, że Harry musiał przyznać Tomowi rację – Draco Malfoy był rzeczywiści dość przystojny.

...

Kolacja w Wielkiej Sali już trwała, gdy Harry i Tom przybyli. Wysokie sklepienie było usiane błyszczącymi gwiazdami, a setki zaczarowanych świec rzucały złocisty blask na cztery stoły. Kilka osób patrzyło z zaciekawieniem na Harry'ego i fałszywego Draco, gdy weszli do sali razem. Gryfoni zbombardowali Wybrańca pytaniami, kiedy wreszcie zajął swoje miejsce obok Hermiony.

\- Harry! Co ci się stało?

\- Czy to prawda, że latem byłeś u Malfoyów?

\- Porwali cię? Trzymali w lochu?

\- Czy to prawda, że ty i Draco jesteś parą?

Harry spojrzał na Lavender Brown, która siedziała obok Parvati Patil.

\- Nie, Lavender, to przecież absurd! Po prostu zaprzyjaźniliśmy się przez kilka ostatnich tygodni.

\- Ooo... - Czy tylko mu się wydawało, czy rzeczywiści Parvati i Lavender były lekko rozczarowane jego odpowiedzią?

\- Oni mieliby być parą? - Ron zakrztusił się swoim kurczakiem. – Nie bądź śmieszna, Lavender, przecież oni obaj są chłopakami!

Hermiona przewróciła nieznacznie oczami. Pochyliła się i szepnął do ucha przyjaciela:

\- Nie zwracaj uwagi na Rona, Harry. Myślę, że sposób, w jaki Draco na ciebie patrzy, jest absolutnie uroczy. Jakby był tobą kompletnie oczarowany, nie sądzisz?

Jej spojrzenie powędrowało do stołu Slytherinu, gdzie Tom rozmawiał z Zabinim. Riddle musiał poczuć, że jest obserwowany, bo podniósł wzrok, zauważył Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się lekko.

Gryfon zarumienił się nieznacznie.

\- Och, to nie to, co myślisz, Hermiono. On nie jest we mnie zakochany, on jest tylko...

\- Tylko co? - Dziewczyna spojrzała na chłopaka z rozbawieniem.

\- Cóż… - Harry przeczesał włosy palcami. Nie mógł przecież powiedzieć: "On po prostu chce mnie chronić przez całą wieczność, bo to Voldemort, a ja jestem częścią jego duszy_"_, więc odparł tylko: - On jest trochę nadopiekuńczy, bo wie, że moja rodzina nie traktowała mnie najlepiej. To wszystko...

\- Mhm. Jasne. - Hermiona wciąż się uśmiechała. - A ty co czujesz w stosunku do niego?

\- Nie jestem pewien… - Gryfon spojrzał na swoje jedzenie, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. - Ja... wiem, że on się o mnie troszczy. Dzięki temu czuję się bezpieczny.

Dla odmiany zerknął na stół nauczycieli, gdzie Dumbledore był właśnie pogrążony w rozmowie z McGonagall i oboje co chwila spoglądali w kierunku Toma. Harry zauważył, że czarny wzrok Snape'a również jest utkwiony w Riddle'u. Tom musiał to czuć, bo spojrzał na Snape'a i posłał mu szeroki uśmiech. Mistrz eliksirów patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym szybko się odwrócił.

Gdy posiłek zbliżał się do końca, Dumbledore wstał. W Wielkiej Sali zapadła cisza i uczniowie odwrócili się wyczekująco w stronę dyrektora. Stary czarodziej rozłożył ręce w szerokim, przyjaznym geście i spojrzał na uczniów znad okularów-połówek.

W całej sali rozległy się stłumione okrzyki i szepty: „Na Merlina! Co się stało z jego ręką?"

Hermiona otworzył szeroko oczy, widząc zniekształconą dłoń dyrektora.

\- Co mogło to spowodować? Nie wyobrażam sobie, jakie straszne przekleństwo musiało go uderzyć. Może spotkał się z Sami-Wiecie-Kim?

\- Nie - powiedział Harry cicho. - Jestem pewien, że nie walczyli tego lata.

\- Może lepiej, żeby to zrobili - powiedział Ron, patrząc na uschłą rękę z fascynacją. - Dumbledore jest przecież naprawdę potężnym czarodziejem. Każdy wie, że to jedyna osoba, której Sami-Wiecie-Kto się boi.

Harry zerknął na znajomą twarz starego dyrektora.

\- Skąd wiesz, Ron? Słyszałem to już wcześniej, ale zastanawiam się, skąd ludzie mogą wiedzieć o obawach Voldemorta? Nie sądzę, by Czarny Pan był osobą, która dzieli się z kimkolwiek swoimi myślami, nie mówiąc już o obawach.

Rudzielec spojrzał na przyjaciela wyraźnie zdezorientowany.

\- Cóż, to... powszechna wiedza, Harry.

\- Kolejny rok pełen magicznej edukacji stoi przed wami otworem - powiedział Dumbledore, a jego niebieskie oczy migotały wesoło. Dodał jeszcze kilka uwag na temat drużyn Quidditcha i bezwzględnego zakazu używania produktów ze sklepu Weasleyów. Potem wskazał na stół nauczycielski.

\- Jak być może wiecie, mamy przyjemność powitać nowego członka personelu. - Po tych słowach profesor Slughorn wstał i uśmiechnął się promiennie do uczniów.

\- Kolejny nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią - szepnął Dean Thomas. - Zastanawiam się, co mu się przytrafi.

\- Może umrze? - zasugerował Seamus z nadzieją.

\- Profesor Slughorn - kontynuował Dumbledore spokojnie, ignorując szum głosów - uprzejmie zgodził się powrócić na swoje dawne stanowiska mistrza eliksirów.

Szept zdziwienia przebiegł przez Wielką Salę.

\- Co? Czy on powiedział „mistrz eliksirów"?

\- Ale co Snape'em? Umarł czy co?

\- Nie bądź głupi, Seamus, przecież siedzi tam!

\- Tymczasem - ciągnął Dumbledore z uśmiechem - profesor Snape zgodził się przejąć stanowisko profesora obrony przed czarną magią.

To ogłoszenie zostało przyjęte z milczeniem pełnym zdumienia. Dopiero po chwili wszyscy zaczęli mówić jednocześnie.

Harry spojrzał na Snape'a, który siedział blady przy stole personelu – wyraz jego twarzy był nie do odczytania.

Ron pochylił się i szepnął do Harry'ego:

\- Cóż, sądzę, że to dobrze.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Nie mógł zrozumieć, jak przyjęcie Snape'a na stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią mogło być dobrą informacją.

Ron uśmiechnął się, widząc minę przyjaciela.

\- Nie rozumiesz, Harry? To oznacza, że Snape opuści Hogwart już wkrótce, w ten czy inny sposób. Tak się zawsze dzieje, no nie?

\- Tak, masz rację...

Czarne oczy Snape'a zwróciły się w stronę Harry'ego. Chłopak zmieszał się, gdy spostrzegł, że nauczyciel uważnie go obserwuje. __Snape opuści Hogwart pod koniec tego roku, w ten czy inny sposób... Zastanawiam się, czy jego odejście będzie mieć coś wspólnego ze mną. Albo z Tomem…__

_..._

Kiedy uczniowie i nauczyciele wychodzili z Wielkiej Sali, Harry usilnie wypatrywał Riddle'a.

Głosy huczały wokół niego, a gdzieś w pobliżu Gryfon usłyszał pompatyczny ton Slughorna.

\- Nawet nie marzyłem, że cię jeszcze zobaczę po tych wszystkich latach, Severusie! Słyszałem, że sam jesteś mistrzem eliksirów. Oczywiście nie jestem zdziwiony – zawsze wiedziałem, że masz do tego talent, chociaż nigdy nie byłeś tak dobry jak Lily...

Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie.

\- Mówiąc o Lily... - kontynuował Slughorn. - Spotkałem w pociągu Harry'ego Pottera.

Snape mruknął coś, czego chłopak nie zrozumiał, ale był pewny, że to nie komplement.

\- Uroczy chłopiec – rozpływał się nowy mistrz eliksirów. - Absolutnie uroczy! Myślę, że dość dobrze się rozumiemy, Harry i ja. To naprawdę niezwykłe, jak bardzo on przypomina swoją matkę, prawda, Severusie?

\- Nie wygląda jak jego matka... Wygląda jak jego ojciec. - Głos Snape'a brzmiał nieco nienaturalnie.

Slughorn zachichotał.

\- Ach, bzdura, Severusie! Włosy Harry'ego być może nieco upodabniają go do ojca, ale nie możesz powiedzieć, że nie zauważyłeś, że ma oczy Lily.

\- Ja... nie zauważyłem, nie. - Brzmiało to tak, jakby Snape zaciskał zęby.

Dwóch nauczycieli zniknęło w tłumie.

\- Tuż za tobą, Harry! - Chłopak usłyszał głos Toma przy swoim uchu. - Mam twoją pelerynę-niewidkę - tak będę mógł pójść za tobą po schodach i usłyszeć hasło do wieży Gryfonów. Przyjdę do ciebie wieczorem, gdy wszyscy będą już spać, dobrze?

\- Dobrze - szepnął Harry.

...

Chłopak usiadł na łóżku i czekał, aż inni chłopcy zapadną w sen, jeden po drugim. Srebrne światło księżyca w pełni wpływało do pokoju przez wysokie okna, nadając wszystkiemu nieco rozmyte barwy. Nawet ogniste włosy Rona błyszczały srebrem.

Coś zaszeleściło cicho przy drzwiach i Tom wyjrzał spod peleryny. Harry ucieszył się, bo zobaczył jego ciemne loki – miał już dość Draco jak na jeden dzień. Riddle wskazał różdżką na każdego ze śpiących chłopców i wymamrotał kilka słów w nieznanym Harry'emu języku.

\- Gotowe. Teraz będą spać do rana. - Tom opadł na łóżko Gryfona z westchnieniem. - Nareszcie! Czekałem cały dzień, aby być z tobą sam na sam.

Światło księżyca spowiło włosy Riddle'a w srebrnej poświacie i Harry poczuł nagłą ochotę, by je dotknąć.

Tom uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- O co chodzi? Patrzysz na mnie bardzo dziwie, Harry.

Chłopak wyciągnął rękę i odgarnął ciemny kosmyk z oczu Riddle'a.

\- To tylko... Tak trudno mi uwierzyć, że jesteś tutaj ze mną i że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

\- Tak, to dosyć dziwna przyjaźń, prawda? - szepnął Ślizgon. Jego szare oczy błyszczały. - Czarny Pan i Chłopiec, Który Przeżył... Przyjaciele. Związani przez wspólną duszę.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

\- Ale co... co z proroctwem? Tym o nas? To nie miało przecież tak wyglądać.

Tom leżał chwilę, wpatrując się w ciemność. Potem powiedział cicho:

\- No cóż, nie wiemy, jak to proroctwo się skończyło, Harry. Znamy tylko pierwszą część: ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana... Syn tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli... Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, ale on będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna... Wszyscy zdają się sądzić, że proroctwa mówi, że jeden z nas zabije drugiego, ale skąd mogą to wiedzieć? Urodziłeś się pod koniec siódmego miesiąca, twoi rodzice trzykrotnie mi się przeciwstawili... Ja... - Jego ręka powędrowała do blizny Harry'ego - …naznaczyłem cię jako równego sobie.

Chłopak dotknął reki Toma.

\- Ale co z mocą, której Czarny Pan nie zna? Moc do pokonania ciebie? Nie mam takiej mocy, Tom.

\- Nie masz? - Riddle ucałował lekko dłoń Harry'ego - Nie byłbym tego taki pewny, mój drogi. Być może już mnie pokonałeś. Sprawiłeś, że wróciłem do Hogwartu.

Harry roześmiał się.

\- Gdzie możesz dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o czarnej magii od Snape'a.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać.

\- Ale co z resztą proroctwa, Tom? Widzisz, ja wiem, jak ono brzmi w całości...

\- Ty... wiesz? - Riddle usiadł gwałtownie. - Jak ono się kończy? Powiedz mi, Harry.

Chłopak zawahał się.

\- Mówi, że... Nie, to nieważne...

\- Powiedz mi. Chcę wiedzieć. - Głos Toma zadrżał.

Harry westchnął. Spojrzał na twarz Riddle'a, bladą i niewiarygodnie piękną w blasku księżyca. Poczuł, że zaschło mu w gardle.

\- Przepowiednia mówi, że... że jeden musi zginać z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje.

Tom milczał tak długo, że Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy kiedykolwiek przemówi. Jego palce odnalazły twarz Czarnego Pana w półmroku i pogłaskały go niezdecydowanie.

\- Tom?

\- Czy na pewno dobrze usłyszałeś słowa proroctwa, Harry? Czy mogłeś je źle zrozumieć? - Głos Riddle był tak cichy, że chłopak ledwie go słyszał.

Potrząsnął głową w odpowiedzi.

\- Właściwie... nie słyszałem całego proroctwa, Tom. Roztrzaskałem je w Ministerstwie, zanim zdołałem usłyszeć całość. To Dumbledore powiedział mi, jak proroctwo się kończy. Widzisz, to jemu Trelawney je przekazała.

\- __Dumbledore__? - Tom odetchnął z ulgą. - Dumbledore był jedynym, który usłyszał koniec proroctwa? Ale... Co, jeśli nie mówi prawdy, Harry? Co, jeżeli zmienił zakończenie? Tak, musiał je zmienić! To nie może się tak skończyć.

\- Myślisz, że Dumbledore kłamał? - W głosie Gryfona wyraźnie słyszalne było zwątpienie.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Dla _większego dobra_. - Tom włożył ręce pod głowę i patrzył w sufit. - Musi być jakiś sposób, by się dowiedzieć. - Zamyślił się na chwilę. - Hmm, zastanawiam się, czy mój stary przyjaciel Severus ma trochę veritaserum?

Harry musiał się roześmiać, słysząc to pytanie.

\- Snape? Oczywiście, że tak. Zawsze grozi mi, że przypadkiem wleje kilka kropel do mojego soku dyniowego, gdy podejrzewa, że kłamię.

\- W takim razie postanowione. - Oczy Toma błyszczały. - Spróbujmy się dowiedzieć, jak proroctwa naprawdę się skończyło, dobrze?

Harry potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał odgonić wątpliwości.

\- Jak masz zamiar wlać veritaserum do pucharu Dumbledore'a, Tom? Wszyscy nauczyciele piją zawsze z tego samego dzbana z sokiem dyniowym i winem w czasie posiłków. Nie można wlać veritaserum tak, by tylko jedna osoba je wypiła.

Przebiegły uśmiech opromienił twarz Toma.

\- A może wszyscy nauczyciele powinni mówić przez cały dzień tylko prawdę? Nie sądzisz, że to może być całkiem zabawne, Harry? Możemy nauczyć się więcej, niż byśmy się spodziewali! Zastanawiam się tylko, czy Severus jest nadal w swoim biurze o tej godzinie...

\- Mogę sprawdzić. - Harry wyciągnął dłoń i zaczął grzebać w kufrze.

Tom oparł się na krawędzi łóżka.

\- Masz tam więcej legendarnych artefaktów, mój drogi? Nadal szukam Czarnej Różdżki.

Chłopak roześmiał się w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie, mam tylko swoją zwykłą różdżkę z ostrokrzewu. Czekaj... Myślałem, że szukasz jakiegoś kamienia? Nieważne, już mam to, czego potrzebujemy.

Rozwinął Mapę Huncwotów na łóżku i oboje pochylił się nad nią.

Oczy Toma rozszerzyły się w szoku.

\- Na Merlina! Co to jest?

\- Magiczna mapa Hogwartu. Pokazuje, gdzie kto jest. Spójrz, to my... - Harry wskazał Wieżę Gryffindoru i dwie małe kropki podpisane "Harry Potter" i "Voldemort".

\- Lepiej nie pozwól nikomu zobaczyć tej mapy, Harry - szepnął Tom.

\- Nie martw się. Nie pokażę jej nikomu. - Chłopak spojrzał na kwatery nauczycieli. - Popatrz, Dumbledore jest nadal w swoim gabinecie, chodzi tam i z powrotem. Ale Snape nie siedzi w lochach... Musiał się położyć. Nie, jest tutaj – chodzi sam po błoniach. Może cierpi na bezsenność? To trochę dziwna pora na spacer, nie sądzisz? Tak czy inaczej - droga wolna, Tom. Chodźmy po veritaserum. Możemy razem schować się pod peleryną. - Harry chwycił rękę Riddle'a i oboje wyszli z dormitorium, niewidoczni w świetle księżyca.


	5. Veritaserum

****Rozdział V****

****Veritaserum****

Tom i Harry zatoczyli się ze śmiechu i upadli razem na łóżko Gryfona.

\- Veritaserum! Całe trzy fiolki!

\- Widziałeś minę Severusa, gdy wrócił ze swojego nocnego spaceru i zobaczył otwarte drzwi? Był wściekły, prawda? Szedł tuż obok nas! Ta twoja peleryna-niewidka jest naprawdę cudowna, mój drogi. Nawet woźny nas nie zauważył, kiedy po prostu wpadliśmy na niego na schodach.

\- Jakiego czaru użyłeś na Pani Norris, Tom? Myślałem, że Filch zemdleje, kiedy zaczęła szczekać.

Oczy Riddle'a błyszczały.

\- To było zabawne, nie sądzisz? - Wyciągnął się na łóżku Harry'ego i oglądał fiolki z veritaserum z wyrazem wielkiej satysfakcji na twarzy. - Eliksir prawdy został dobrze wykorzystany. Rano Dumbledore nie będzie miał wyboru i powie nam, jak naprawdę skończyło się proroctwo. Ale teraz powinieneś się trochę przespać, mój drogi; robi się późno.

Harry spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na Czarnego Pana, który usadowił się wygodnie na złoto-czerwonej pościeli Gryfona.

\- Zamierzasz tu ze mną zostać całą noc?

\- To chyba oczywiste! - Tom ziewnął. - Powiedziałem, że będę miał cię na oku, prawda? Chcę mieć pewność, że jesteś całkowicie bezpieczny.

\- Ale inni Ślizgoni będą się zastanawiać, gdzie jesteś.

\- Nie. Będą spać, dopóki ich nie obudzę. Zobaczysz. Jestem całkiem dobry w magii, wiesz? - Tom otulił Harry'ego ramionami i delikatnie pogłaskał jego włosy.

\- No dobrze - mruknął Harry, którego nagle ogarnęła senność. Ciepło ciała Toma było dziwnie kojące. Wsunął rękę za plecy chłopaka. - Czuje się trochę dziwnie, Tom... Nigdy wcześniej nie spałem w czyiś ramionach.

Riddle potargał lekko jego włosy.

\- Ja też nie, Harry.

Chłopak roześmiał się w odpowiedzi.

\- Tak, jasne. Coś mi mówi, że jesteś już doświadczony... w tych sprawach.

\- Doświadczony? - Tom był wyraźnie rozbawiony. - Och, chodzi ci o seks? Nigdy nie pozwoliłem nikomu zostać po wszystkim w moim łóżku. Śpię sam. Cóż, _kiedyś_ spałem sam. To będzie nowe doświadczenie dla nas obu. Śpij spokojnie, mój drogi. Będę z tobą.

…

Harry przez całe śniadanie spoglądał na stół nauczycielski, ale wszystko wydawało się zupełnie normalne. Czy Tomowi naprawdę udało się wlać veritaserum do herbaty?

Starsi uczniowie pozostali po śniadaniu trochę dłużej niż młodsi, czekając na McGonagall chodzącą po sali i rozdającą ich skomplikowane plany zajęć. Lavender Brown przez cały czas gapiła się na Rona i kręciła długie blond włosy wokół palców, wydając przy tym z siebie cichy chichot. Ron wydawał się to zauważyć i zarumienił się wyraźnie połechtany. Hermiona spojrzał chłodno na Lavender, ale to sprawiło tylko, że dziewczyna chichotała głośniej.

McGonagall przybyła w końcu do ich stołu ze stosem harmonogramów w ręku.

\- Panno Granger, możesz kontynuować wszystkie zajęcia, o które się ubiegałaś. Twoje sumy były wyśmienite, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami. Możesz iść teraz na starożytne runy.

Hermiona skinęła głową i wstała tak niecierpliwie, że szaty powiewały za nią wściekle.

McGonagall spojrzała za nią z uśmiechem.

\- Ach, ta panna Granger, jest doskonałą uczennicą! Bardzo pilna i ambitna. Prawie przypomina mi mnie, kiedy byłam dziewczynką. Tyle że ja wiedziałem, jak używać grzebienia… - Grymas zaskoczenia przebiegł prze zwykle miłą twarz McGonagall. - Och, czy ja to naprawdę powiedziałam? - Zamrugała zmieszana.

\- Kto jest następny? Cóż... Pan Longbottom. Zgłosiłeś się do klasy transmutacji na poziomie owutemów, prawda? Obawiam się, że to nie będzie możliwe z „zadowalającym". - McGonagall westchnęła i spojrzała na Neville'a znad okularów. - Szczerze powiedziawszy dałam ci ten „zadowalający" tylko z dobroci serca, Longbottom. Wydaje mi się, że jedynym sposobem, żebyś zdał owutemy z transmutacji jest zabranie pióra i „przetransmutowanie" oceny T, którą z pewnością byś dostał, w Z, kiedy odwróciłabym się na chwilę plecami. - Jej oczy się rozszerzyły. - Na brodę Godryka! Powiedziałam to na głos? Jestem... Tak mi przykro. Dlaczego nie zdecydujesz się na kontynuowanie zaklęć i uroków, mój drogi? Myślę, że pójdzie ci to o wiele lepiej.

\- Moja... moja babcia uważa zaklęcia za opcję dla mięczaków...- wyszeptał Neville.

McGonagall prychnęła.

\- To, że Augusta nie mogła za nic zdać zaklęć, nie oznacza, że jest to niemożliwe, chłopcze. Możesz się z tym nie zgodzić, ale uważam, że jesteś inteligentniejszy od swojej babci.

Lavender zachichotała, a Ron się do niej uśmiechnął.

McGonagall spojrzała surowo na Rona.

\- Och, daj spokój, Weasley! Dlaczego patrzysz tak na pannę Brown? Chyba nie zauroczyła cię ta trzpiotka! Czy nie widzisz, że genialna Granger wydaje się mieć do ciebie słabość, przynajmniej na razie? Nie trać okazji, głupi chłopcze! - Pokręciła głową. - Wierz mi, wiem, co mówię. Ciągle odpychałam życzliwego i szczerego Johna Lupina w szóstej klasie, tylko dlatego, że miałam niedorzeczną fiksację na punkcie tego zabójczo przystojnego Riddle'a. Dlaczego się uśmiechasz, Potter? To nie jest śmieszne! Merlinie, jaką byłam idiotką! Oczywiście John ożenił się ze słodką mugolską dziewczyną i byli bardzo szczęśliwi. To mogłam być ja, gdybym tylko miała trochę więcej rozumu...

\- Podkochiwała się pani w… Niemożliwe! - Ron spojrzał na McGonagall z przerażeniem. - Hermiono! Gdzie ona poszła, kiedy jest potrzebna? Ktoś musi wyrzucić obraz McGonagall i Sami-Wiecie-Kto z mojej głowy, szybko, zanim mój mózg eksploduje.

McGonagall zwróciła się do Harry'ego.

\- Powiedz mi, dlaczego na niebiosa nie zapisałeś się do klasy eliksirów, Potter? Myślałam, że twoją ambicją jest zostanie aurorem.

Harry zaczerwienił się.

\- Tak było. Ale zrezygnowałem, kiedy zobaczyłem moje oceny. Nie dostałem „wybitnego", a taka ocena jest potrzebna, żeby dalej uczyć się eliksirów.

McGonagall przewróciła oczami.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, Potter. Snape prędzej poślubiłby dwugłowego jednookiego górskiego trolla niż przyznał ci „W" w czymkolwiek. Nienawidzi cię za to, że wyglądasz jak twój czarujący ojciec, a jeszcze bardziej za to, że przypominasz mu twoją matkę, która nigdy nie odwzajemniła jego miłości.

Ron zachwiał się i zbladł.

\- Ja... Myślę, że muszę już iść. Z pewnością któryś z Krukonów wie, jak rzucić __Obliviate__... Hej, Anthony, poczekaj!

\- A mówiąc o ludziach z niezdrową obsesją na punkcie twojej matki, Harry... - McGonagall nie wydawała się zrażona reakcją Rona. - Jestem pewna, że profesor Slughorn z przyjemnością pozwoli Ci kontynuować eliksiry. W istocie, jestem całkiem pewna, że ślini się na myśl o dodaniu Chłopca, Który Przeżył do swojej kolekcji znanych ludzi, których uczył, pompatyczny dupek! Można śmiało dodać eliksiry do twojego planu zajęć. Powiedz Weasleyowi, że też może się przyłączyć. Nie powinien mieć większych problemów; profesor Slughorn łasi się tylko na bogatych, sławnych i przystojnych, więc pan Weasley z pewnością nie stanie się jego celem.

\- Pani profesor? - Parvati Patil wyglądała na zmartwioną dziwnymi opiniami nauczycielki. - Czy dobrze się pani czuje? Nie zachowuje się pani jak zwykle. Może powinna pani zajrzeć do skrzydła szpitalnego?

\- Do skrzydła szpitalnego? Nie bądź śmieszna - McGonagall prychnęła. - Jestem zdrowa jak ryba. Teraz widzę, że zapisałaś się na wróżbiarstwo, panno Patil. W tym roku mamy dwóch nauczycieli tego przedmiotu. Niektórzy uczniowie mają wróżbiarstwo z przystojnym centaurem, który rzeczywiście potrafi przewidzieć przyszłość, a niektórzy z obłąkaną lafiryndą z problemem alkoholowym. Wydaje się, że Dumbledore musiał pomylić podwójne widzenie Sybilli z jej wewnętrznym okiem*. Zobaczmy, którego z nich dostałaś... Ach, to tutaj. Obawiam się, że jesteś skazana na widzącego podwójnie nietoperza. - McGonagall położyła odpowiedni harmonogram przed Parvati, która wyglądała na poważnie zaniepokojoną. - Och, coś jeszcze, Potter, jesteś kapitanem drużyny quidditcha Gryffindoru, więc postaraj się zebrać porządny zespół, dobrze? Chcę, żeby Gryffindor wygrał w tym roku i żeby długi nochal Snape'a ocierał się o ten puchar za każdym razem, gdy wejdzie do mojego gabinetu. Poza tym dyrektor chce cię widzieć w swoim gabinecie tego wieczoru. Myślę, ze to już wszystko. Miłego dnia.

**...**

Tom czekał na Harry'ego przed klasą obrony przed czarną magią. __Wszystko w porządku, mój drogi?___, _Harry usłyszał w głowie jego głos.

__Bardzo dobrze, dziękuję__, szepnął w myślach w odpowiedzi. __Czy wiesz, że podobałeś się Minervie McGonagall w szóstej klasie?__

Tom zamknął na chwilę oczy. __Och, nie. Być może powinienem użyć tylko jedną fiolkę, a nie wszystkie trzy. Są prawdy bez których można żyć.__

Drzwi sali otworzyły się i Snape wyszedł na korytarz. Spostrzegł Harry'ego i Toma i zamarł na chwilę, jego tajemnicze czarne oczy zatrzymały się na ich twarzach.

\- Do środka - powiedział cicho.

Studenci powlekli się na swoje miejsca. Snape zmienił już wystrój, teraz, gdy klasa obrony przed czarną magią była wreszcie jego. Kałamarze wydawały się być zrobione z poskręcanych kości, a tusz miał złowrogi karmazynowy odcień. Ściany ozdabiały ciemne obrazy pokazujące makabryczne sceny tortur, a ciężkie aksamitne zasłony były czarniejsze niż włosy Snape'a. Tom mruknął coś pod nosem, a chwilę później kilka ofiar hiszpańskiej inkwizycji przedstawionych na zdjęciach otrzymało okulary-połówki i długie brody.

Snape przyglądał się klasie tak chłodno jak zawsze.

\- Zapraszam do obrony przed czarną magią. Jak dotąd mieliście pięciu nauczycieli tego przedmiotu: samego Czarnego Pana, niekompetentnego oszusta, wilkołaka, śmierciożercę w zmowie z siłami ciemności i chichoczącą sadystkę, która była nawet poza zasięgiem szeroko pojętej czarnej magii. Nie trzeba chyba dodawać, że wasza edukacja w tej dziedzinie pozostawia wiele do życzenia.

Przerwał na chwilę, po czym mruknął do siebie:

\- Co może doprowadzić każdą rozsądną osobę do prostego wniosku, że nie powinno się pozwalać stu szesnastoletniemu starcowi podejmować decyzji dotyczących kadry. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu reszta pracowników błyszczącookiego Dumbledore'a zdaje się tego nie zauważać.

Zmieszany szmer przebiegł po klasie. Snape podniósł głos.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę ten przerażający brak odpowiedniego nauczania jestem zaskoczony – nie, pod wrażeniem, do cholery, że tak wielu z was uskrobało pozytywną ocenę. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, gdzie nauczyliście się tak wiele, zwłaszcza że profesor Umbridge ucząca was w zeszłym roku nie rozpoznałaby Czarnego Pana, nawet gdyby siedział tuż przed nią.

\- Tak się cieszę, że w tym roku to pan będzie nas uczył - wtrącił Tom niewinnie i uśmiechnął się do Snape'a.

Nauczyciel spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Dziękuję, panie Malfoy. - Skrzywił się nagle. - To dziwne... Dlaczego nie mogę wyczuć twoich myśli? Ćwiczyłeś latem oklumencję? Nie pomyślałbym, że twój marny intelekt pozwoli ci zrobić coś takiego. Oczywiście nie narzekam. To raczej ulga - nie będę dłużej narażony na jakieś niedorzeczne fantazje na temat konkretnych osób w środku moich lekcji. Tak chciałbym, żeby wszyscy uczniowie opanowali oklumencję. Przypuszczam jednak, że prosiłbym o zbyt wiele. Nie mogę nic poradzić na to, że wyczuwam wasze perwersyjne marzenia, kiedy powinniście zajmować się zadaniami. Bycie legilimentą jest naprawdę bardziej przekleństwem niż błogosławieństwem, kiedy zajmujesz się nauczaniem młodzieży. Muszę przyznać, że niektóre z tych wizji są dość zabawne i można się z nich pośmiać, ale niektóre są... niepokojące. Moje szlabany nie są tak interesujące, jak niektórym się wydaje; jestem też strasznie zmęczony tymi fantazjami o pewnym centaurze... Tak, mówię do was, Patil, Brown, Parkinson i Goyle. Co do ciebie, Longbottom, nikt nie powinien tego robić z roślinami. A ty, Weasley... Och, to jest po prostu absurdalne! __Obliviate___!_

Powolny uśmiech rozlał się na twarzy Rona.

\- Dziękuję panu, czuję się teraz o wiele lepiej... Ale... Co się stało?

\- A ty, Potter... - Snape odwrócił się do Harry'ego, a Harry poczuł, jak umysł nauczyciela wtargnął do jego własnego. Chłopak rozpaczliwie próbował zachować spokój, ale nagle pewien nieproszony obraz zajął jego myśli. Widział opuszczony cmentarz o zmierzchu, ciemne kamienie spowite mgłą. Zamaskowana postać wyłoniła się powoli z cienia...

\- Co to jest? - Snape spojrzał niepewnie na Harry'ego. - To... to raczej dziwne myśli, Potter.

Ciemna postać zbliżała się. Podniosła długą, białą rękę i odrzuciła kaptur, by ukazać bladą potworną twarz i szkarłatne oczy. Voldemort?

\- Severusie... - Głos Czarnego Pana brzmiał jak syk węża i odbijał się głucho od nagrobków. Krwiste oczy zwęziły się. - Wynoś się z umysłu Harry'ego, bo inaczej surowo cię ukarzę. Jego myśli należą do mnie, _tylko_ do mnie.

Snape zatoczył się do tyłu, a jego twarz była jeszcze bielsza iż zwykle. Przez chwilę Harry mógłby przysiąc, że dostrzegł błysk strachu w jego oczach.

Wtedy nauczyciel zebrał się w sobie i sięgnął po podręcznik drżącą ręką.

\- To jest... To jest czas, aby zacząć dzisiejszą lekcję. Ach, tak. Kto może mi wymienić zalety zaklęć niewerbalnych?

Ręka Hermiony natychmiast wystrzeliła w górę. Snape westchnął.

\- Oczywiście, że wiesz, Granger, zapewne znasz program lepiej niż ja. Pewnie wiesz więcej niż sam Czarny Pana.

__Nie!___, _oburzony szept przebiegł przez myśli Harry'ego.__A przynajmniej myślę, że nie.__

Hermiona spojrzał na Snape'a ze zdziwieniem, zarumieniona z powodu nieoczekiwanego komplementu.

\- Niewerbalne zaklęcie daje ułamek sekundy przewagi nad przeciwnikiem, proszę pana - szepnęła. - A także...

Uczniowie zamarli, gdy wszystkie kałamarze jednocześnie stanęły w płomieniach.

\- _Ag... Aguamenti_ \- szepnął Snape i wskazał różdżką na każdy kałamarz z kolei. Rozejrzał się nerwowo po klasie. - Kto to zrobił?

Studenci spojrzeli po sobie zdezorientowani. Nikt nie odpowiedział.

Wtedy Hermiona powiedziała cicho, a jej głos nieco drżał:

\- Inną zaletą zaklęć niewerbalnych jest to, że nie można dowiedzieć się, kto je rzucił.

…

Wyczucie smaku Slughorna, jeśli chodzi o dekorację, było dużo lepsze niż Snape'a - zwykle ponure lochy były dziś jasne, a ciemne mahoniowe meble zostały wypolerowane i lśniły. Kilka kotłów już gotowało się na małym ogniu, a niektóre zapachy był naprawdę porywające. Harry, Tom, Ron i Hermiona usiedli przy jednym stole. Słodki zapach dochodzący ze złotego kociołka przed nimi sprawił, że przyjrzeli się mu uważniej.

\- Ach - westchnęła Hermiona cicho i powąchała napój. - To pachnie jak... jak świeża trawa i pasta do zębów i... - zaczerwieniła się.

Ron też pociągnął nosem.

\- Trawa? Nie, nie sądzę. Pachnie trochę jak twoje włosy, Hermiono.

\- Jak ... jak moje włosy? - Dziewczyna spojrzała w zamyśleniu na Ron. - Naprawdę?

Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Nie, pachnie jak bzy, deszcz i ciepłe płomienie.

__Tak, tak,__szepnął głos Toma w jego umyśle. __Ale przede wszystkim, pachnie jak ty...__

\- Wyciągnijcie wagi - ogłosił Slughorn. - I nie zapomnijcie też o książkach. Och, nie masz jeszcze podręcznika, Harry? Nie martw się, mój drogi chłopcze. W szafie w rogu jest kilka starych egzemplarzy. Dla ciebie też się coś znajdzie, panie...

\- Weasley - mruknął Ron, ale Slughorn chyba go nie słuchał.

Mistrz eliksirów wręczył im dwie poszarpane stare książki i zaczął omawiać instrukcję. Tom podniósł książkę Harry'ego z dezaprobatą. _P___rzyniosę ci nowy egzemplarz___, _szepnął w myślach Harry'ego. __Możesz użyć dziś mojej kopii, jeśli chcesz, Lucjusz i Narcyza uprzejmie kupili mi nową książkę. Ta od Slughorna jest pełna jakiś bazgrołów. Co to jest?___"Ta książka jest własnością Księcia Półkrwi". ___Och, naprawdę nienawidzę, kiedy ludzie piszą w swoich książkach...__

Harry pochylił się i spojrzał na podręcznik.

\- Książę Półkrwi? - wyszeptał. - Ciekawe, kto to był?

Tom wzruszył ramionami.

\- Prawdopodobnie Severus - wyszeptał w odpowiedzi. - Nazwisko panieńskie jego matki to Prince. Pamiętam ją z moich własnych lat szkolnych. Dziwna, ponura dziewczyna. Taka sama jak Severus, szczerze powiedziawszy.

\- Och, wspaniale! Wspaniale! - Slughorn pochylił się nad Hermioną, która poprawnie określiła zawartość kociołków stojących na środku klasy.

\- Nie powiedział nam pan jeszcze, co jest w tym ostatnim. - Ernie Macmillan wskazał mały, czarny kociołek na biurku Slughorna.

\- Ach! - Slughorn uśmiechnął się do Puchona. - Miałem nadzieję, że ktoś o to zapyta. Jest to bardzo ciekawy eliksir zwany Felix Felicis.

\- Płynne szczęście? - westchnęła Hermiona.

Nauczyciel skinął entuzjastycznie głową.

\- Dokładnie! Jesteś wyraźnie tak inteligentna jak atrakcyjny, moja droga. Och, przykro mi, nie miałem tego na myśli... Nieważne. Wykorzystany oszczędnie, ten eliksir przyniesie szczęście we wszystkich staraniach. Przekonasz się, że wszystkie twoje marzenia się spełnią w ciągu jednego pięknego dnia...

\- Czy pan kiedykolwiek tego spróbował? - zapytał Michael Corner bez tchu.

Slughorn uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Och, tak. Pewnego razu, gdy miałem dwadzieścia cztery lata i kiedyś, gdy miałem pięćdziesiąt siedem. Dwa doskonałe dni. Dwa dni warte zapamiętania...

Klasa patrzyła na niego zahipnotyzowana.

Tom odchrząknął.

\- Co dokładnie wydarzyło się w ciągu tych dwóch dni, proszę pana?

\- Co się stało? - Slughorn spojrzał na Ślizgona nieco zaskoczony. Przez chwilę się wahał. Ale potem zaczął cicho: – Naprawdę nie powinienem ci tego mówić, panie Malfoy. Ale jeśli pytasz...

* * *

* Nie byłam pewna, jak to przetłumaczyć – w oryginale jest „seeing double", czyli podwójne widzenie po alkoholu i „second sight", czyli drugi wzrok, a nie nasze „wewnętrzne oko".


	6. Dwa cudowne dni

****Rozdział VI****

****Dwa cudowne dni****

\- Dwa cudowne dni… - westchnął Slughorn, wpatrując się sennie w dal. - Starzeję się, większość mojego życia już przeminęła. Stałem w cieniu i patrzyłem, jak inni kochali, walczyli, marzyli i umierali. Ale przez dwa dni żyłem naprawdę, całe dwa wspaniałe dni... - Jego głos zamarł i wydawało się, że Slughorn się waha. Patrzył na klasę tak zdziwionym wzrokiem, jakby nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego wszystkie oczy były zwrócone na niego.

Po chwili prawie nieśmiało kontynuował:

\- Pierwszy miał miejsce pewnej mroźnej zimy ponad pięćdziesiąt lat temu. To był Sylwester tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestego trzeciego roku...

Harry poczuł, że Tom wierci się niespokojnie. __To?, __szepnął głos w myślach Harry'ego. __To był jeden z jego idealnych dni?__

\- Już wystarczy, panie profesorze - powiedział szybko Tom. - Tak mi przykro, nie powinienem pytać o takie osobiste sprawy. Nie musi się pan czuć zobowiązany do odpowiedzi. Możemy już przejść do dzisiejszej lekcji...

\- Przejść do lekcji? - Slughorn spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. - Nie, nie - stwierdził cicho. - Zadałeś mi pytanie, panie Malfoy i czuję, że powinienem odpowiedzieć. Pamiętam wszystko z taką niezwykłą dokładnością, jakby to było wczoraj.

\- Naprawdę nie musi nam pan tego opowiadać, sir - powiedział Tom słabo.

\- Proszę pana, bardzo chcielibyśmy usłyszeć pańską historię!

\- Harry! - Riddle spojrzał na niego przerażony.

\- Och, oczywiście ci ją opowiem, Harry - odparł łagodnie nauczyciel. - Nigdy nie powiedziałem nikomu o tym dniu. Ale czuję, że być może nadszedł czas, aby ktoś się dowiedział. Podejrzewam, że ze wszystkich ludzi właśnie ty powinieneś wysłuchać tej historii, Harry. Widzisz, to dotyczy... Sam-Wiesz-Kto. Tak, samego Czarnego Pana.

\- Znał go pan? - Zdziwiony głos Hermiony był ledwie słyszalny

\- Nie sądzę, żeby powinien nam pan o tym mówić, sir. - Blaise Zabini patrzył teraz na nauczyciela z wyraźną obawą. Tom rzucił mu wdzięczne spojrzenie, ale Slughorn w ogóle go nie słuchał.

\- Tak, znałem Czarnego Pana - powiedział cicho Mistrz Eliksirów. - Być może nie wiecie, że był kiedyś uczniem Hogwartu, tak jak wy. Nazywał się Tom Riddle i był najpiękniejszym młodzieńcem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem. Był też ogromnie utalentowanym studentem, podziwianym zarówno przez kolegów, jak i nauczycieli, choć zawsze trzymał się z dala od innych. Był raczej na uboczu, a ja nigdy nie widziałem, żeby się uśmiechał, z wyjątkiem jednego dnia. Trzydziestego pierwszego grudnia tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestego trzeciego obchodził siedemnaste urodziny, a to dla każdego czarodzieja nie lada wydarzenie...

Riddle sięgnął po różdżkę, ale Harry szturchnął go mocno w bok.

\- Nie waż się, Tom. Chcę tego posłuchać! - syknął pod nosem.

\- Nie, nie chcesz... To naprawdę nie jest takie interesujące. - Ślizgon zmarszczył brwi, ale po chwili odłożył różdżkę.

Slughorn nadal patrzył zamyślony w dal.

\- Można zadać sobie pytanie, jak doszło do tego, że spędziłem Sylwestra z Tomem Riddle'em. Byłem wtedy młodym nauczycielem, a Tom Riddle był jednym z moich ulubionych uczniów. Zwykle studenci jadą na święta do domu. Ale widzicie, Tom Riddle był sierotą. Latem zawsze wracał do ponurego mugolskiego sierocińca, gdzie dorastał, ale podczas świąt Bożego Narodzenia prosił dyrektora o zgodę na pobyt tutaj, w szkole. W zamku zostało też kilku nauczycieli i zjedliśmy wspólny obiad z uczniami, których rodzice byli za granicą. Jednak nie mieliśmy żadnych konkretnych planów na Sylwestra. I wtedy przypadkiem dowiedziałem się, że akurat tego dnia Tom będzie obchodził siedemnaste urodziny.

Slughorn westchnął, a jego policzki nieco się zarumieniły.

\- Nie mogę dokładnie stwierdzić, co popchnęło mnie do wypicia Felix Felicis właśnie tego dnia. Być może czułem jakiś zabroniony pociąg do Toma, może pewna część mnie miała nadzieję, że tego dnia coś może się między nami wydarzyć...

Riddle spuścić głowę na biurko i jęknął cicho.

\- Kiedy poprosiłem go, żeby pojechał ze mną do Londynu, aby świętować jego urodziny, Tom był taki zaskoczony - powiedział Slughorn ściszonym głosem. - Ale zgodził się chętnie. Siedemnaste urodziny to najważniejszy kamień milowy w życiu młodego czarodzieja i śmiem twierdzić, że nie chciał spędzić tego dnia w samotności. Śmiał się, gdy wręczyłem mu modny mugolski garnitur i oboje z uśmiechem patrzyliśmy na nasze odbicia w lustrze. Musicie wiedzieć, że mugolskie ubrania były wtedy dość eleganckie i sądzę, że wyglądaliśmy całkiem uroczyście w szarych wełnianych garniturach, ciemnych lakierkach i miękkich kapeluszach. Tom narzekał, że nigdy nie widział ta ubranych mugoli, ale powiedziałem mu, że odwiedzimy wiele ciekawych części Londynu, których nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Chciałem go zabrać na wystawny obiad, a później na najnowszą sztukę do teatru. Przynajmniej tak zaplanowałem. Nie byłem na mugolskim przedstawieniu od lat i naprawdę na to czekałem.

Slughorn przerwał na chwilę i westchnął.

\- Niestety, nie byłem na bieżąco z wydarzeniami z mugolskiego świata i okazało się, że teatry są zamknięte. Trwała wojna i mugolski Londyn stał się ponury i posępny. Najgorsze naloty już ustały, ale wszystkie teatry były nadal zamknięte, a jedzenie wydawano w racjach. No cóż, __prawie __wszystkie teatry były zamknięte. Ku mojej radości okazało się, że jeden nadal działał...

Nauczyciel uśmiechnął się lekko na to wspomnienie.

\- Nazywano go Windmill Theatre. Oczywiście bilety były wyprzedane, ale trochę magii może zdziałać cuda... To nie był, hmm, zupełnie zwykły teatr. Och, nic wulgarnego... Wszystko było gustownie wykonane i pomysłowe, artystyczne. Ale do dziś pamiętam jak się zaczerwieniliśmy, kiedy aktorki, ubrane tylko w zwiewne woale, weszły na scenę... Siedzieliśmy w jednym z pierwszych rzędów i po występie jedna z młodych panien podeszła do nas i rozmawialiśmy przez chwilę. Kiedy dowiedziała się, że Tom ma urodziny, nalegała, by pozwolił się jej pocałować. To był jego pierwszy pocałunek – dostrzegłem to z łatwością, ale myślę, że mu się podobało. Oczywiście potem serdecznie się z tego śmialiśmy i Tom obiecał nigdy nikomu nie powiedzieć, że nauczyciel zabrał go do takiego miejsca.

W klasie rozległy się stłumione chichoty.

\- Później zjedliśmy uroczystą kolację - kontynuował Slughorn - we francuskiej restauracji, którą właśnie otwarto w Covent Garden. Została nazwana Mon Plaisir - _przyjemność po mojej stronie_... Lokal był prowadzony przez dwóch francuskich czarodziejów, którym udawało się zawstydzić każdego przybywającego urzędnika sprawdzającego ich uprawnienia i to, czy wydzielają odpowiednie racje żywnościowe. Na Merlina, jakie pyszności dla nas przygotowali! Tom zbladł na widok __escargots __\- tak, ślimaki są jadalne, panie Weasley - ale udało mi się go namówić do spróbowania. Tom spojrzał niepewnie na czarne półksiężyce serwowane w muszlach. Ich smak jest zaskakująco delikatny - można wyczuć czosnek i masło i pietruszkę, oczywiście, ale __escargots __smakuje jak nic innego na świecie. Delikatna nuta grzybów i morza oraz sól i piżmo i coś innego, coś zupełnie nie do opisania... Och, pamiętam radość oglądania twarzy Toma, gdy skosztował ten znakomity przysmak po raz pierwszy! Był mile zaskoczony smakiem, tak jak podejrzewałem. I to _ja_ byłem tym, który pokazał mu tyle niezwykłych rzeczy tej nocy; pokazałem mu rzeczy, o których nawet nie śnił: delikatną wiosenną zupę ze szczawiem, puszystego białego homara, no i oczywiście szampana… Szampan uderzyłem do głowy i jemu i mnie. Zapomnieliśmy, że jesteśmy nauczycielem i uczniem. Byliśmy dwójką przyjaciół, którzy delektowali się wspólnym posiłkiem, a potem szli razem przez ciemne opustoszałe ulice. Padał śnieg, a płatki zatrzymywały się na ciemnych lokach Toma. Nagle spojrzałem na jego piękną zarumienioną twarz i słuchając jego śmiechu pomyślałem, że nigdy wcześniej nie czułem się tak szczęśliwy.

Nauczyciel znów się uśmiechnął, bardziej do siebie niż do słuchaczy.

\- Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, czy powinienem go pocałować. Ale w tym momencie podszedł do nas surowo wyglądający mugolski policjant. Dostrzegł nas - śmiejących się na pustej zimnej ulicy - i słusznie domyślił się, że jesteśmy nieco pijani. Poprosił nas o dowody tożsamości i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy w odpowiedzi tylko się śmialiśmy. No cóż, byliśmy tylko dwoma młodymi i dość wstawionymi czarodziejami z niezłymi umiejętnościami, więc wkrótce biedny policjant śpiewał wraz z nami pijackie piosenki w centrum Londynu. Okazało się, że był Irlandczykiem, mógł się poszczycić głębokim barytonem i miał naprawdę bogaty repertuar sprośnych śpiewek.

Slughorn cmoknął lekko.

\- Wreszcie zrobiło się nam trochę zimno, więc rozstaliśmy się z policjantem nadal śpiewającym na tle ponurego wojennego Londynu, podczas gdy my aportowaliśmy się z powrotem do Hogsmeade. Nadal śmialiśmy się z naszych przygód, wracając do szkoły. Niebo było pełne gwiazd, a ich słabe światło padało na ciemne loki Toma i biały śnieg, a śmiech zamarł mi w piersiach. Gdy dotarliśmy do bram szkoły, Tom odwrócił się do mnie i uścisnął mi dłoń. „Dziękuję, profesorze. To był najwspanialszy wieczór w moim życiu." Było tak wiele rzeczy, które chciałem mu powiedzieć. Chciałam mu powiedzieć, że jest piękny. Chciałem go poprosić, żeby przyszedł do mojego pokoju tej nocy. Ale w końcu nie powiedziałem nic. Być może wiedziałam w głębi serca, że to, co chciałem powiedzieć, mogło wszystko zrujnować, więc po prostu patrzyłem na niego jak odchodził do swojej sypialni. Jego kroki były nadal trochę niepewne z powodu szampana. Odwrócił się i uśmiechnął do mnie i myślę, że będę pamiętać ten uśmiech przez resztę życia...

W klasie przez chwilę panowała zupełna cisza. Następnie Hermiona powiedziała cicho:

\- To było... całkiem miłe wspomnienie, panie profesorze.

Slughorn przez moment stał w bezruchu, jakby jego myśli nadal pozostały w przeszłości.

\- Tak... Tak, to jest piękne wspomnienie...

\- A co z tym drugim dniem, profesorze? - Lavender była wyraźnie zaciekawiona.

\- Drugi dzień? - Przez moment oczy Slughorna wydawały się dziwnie wilgotne, a potem powiedział cicho: - Drugi dzień... To był dzień mojego pierwszego pocałunku... Tak, w pięćdziesiątym siódmym roku życia! Och, to musi się wam wydawać absurdalne, że ja nie... Musicie wiedzieć, że nigdy nie byłem szczególnie uroczy, przystojny czy mądry, i nikt tak naprawdę nie postrzegał mnie w ten sposób. Ja sam też nigdy nie chciałem pocałować nikogo poza Tomem, a na to byłem zbyt dużym dżentelmenem. Albo zbyt wielkim tchórzem – sam nie wiem...

Nauczyciel opadł na fotel za biurkiem.

\- Ale potem, pewnego pięknego wiosennego dnia wiele lat później stało się coś nie do pomyślenia. Ktoś mnie pocałował! - Głos Slughnorna był niepewny. - Ona była... Och, była najurokliwszą młodą damą, jaką znałem. Była jedną z moich uczennic, była najlepsza z eliksirów...

\- Co? - Harry wyprostował się. - Nie, nie może mieć pan na myśli... Proszę pana, nie musi nam pan tego opowiadać...

\- Była tak strasznie ładna - szepnął Slughorn. - Z tymi rudymi włosy i jasnymi zielonymi oczami... Miała chłopaka, oczywiście, jednego z najpopularniejszych graczy quidditcha. Ale któregoś dnia - w dniu, gdy wypiłem moją drugą fiolkę Felix Felicis, tak naprawdę z nudów - spotkałem ją płaczącą w klasie. Właśnie zobaczyła jak jej chłopak całuje się z pewną barmanką w Hogsmeade i strasznie się o to pokłócili. Była taka zdenerwowana, biedactwo! Pomogłem jej osuszyć łzy i powiedziała mi, co się stało. Jej chłopak zapewniał, że pocałunek nic nie znaczył, ale ona nie mogła tego zrozumieć. „Jak pocałunek może nic nie znaczyć?", szlochała na moim ramieniu: „Przecież pocałunki zawsze coś oznaczają". Potem spojrzała na mnie i powiedziała: „Profesorze, jest pan mężczyzną. Czy kiedykolwiek pocałował pan osobę, która nic dla pana nie znaczyła?" Spłoszyłem się. „Moja droga", zaprotestowałem, „Nie jestem chyba osobą, którą należy pytać o zdanie w takich kwestiach". Ale ona nalegała, bo była pewna, że człowiek w moim wieku musi być w stanie powiedzieć jej więcej o tajemnicach męskiego umysłu... W końcu, w końcu powiedziałem jej prawdę: "Moja droga, nie powinnaś szukać u mnie odpowiedzi. Widzisz, ja nigdy nikogo nie całowałem." Spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona. „Nigdy?", szepnęła. "Nigdy", powiedziałem cicho. „Jestem... urodzonym kawalerem... Te rzeczy... pocałunki... nie są dla wszystkich." Jej zielone oczy zabłyszczały. „To nie w porządku", powiedziała zdecydowanym głosem. „Nikt nie powinien iść przez życie bez pocałunku. A szczególnie nie pan, profesorze. Jest pan taki miły...". A potem... a potem mnie pocałowała... - Slughorn zamknął oczy. - Jej pocałunek był tak nagły i słodki i niewinny, że prawie zapłakałem. Oczywiście potem trochę się zarumieniła, ale powiedziała: „No i już! Został pan pocałowany". Nie wiedziałem, co odpowiedzieć. Stałem tam, oszołomiony. Potem ona uśmiechnęła się, pogłaskała mnie delikatnie po policzku i odeszła. Dwa dni później pogodziła się ze swoim chłopakiem, a nawet wyszła za niego kilka lat później. Pocałowała mnie z życzliwości, to jasne, ale to znaczyło dla mnie więcej niż wszystko inne na świecie...

…

\- Nadal uważasz, że eliksir prawdy to był dobry pomysł? - szepnął Harry do Toma, kiedy wyszli na korytarz po lekcjach. Riddle zaśmiał się i uścisnął jego rękę. - Cóż, jeśli to cena wiedzy o tym, jak naprawdę zakończyło się proroctwo, to jakoś zniosę myśl, że Horacy nadal żałuje, że mnie wtedy nie pocałował. Minęło już tyle lat...

\- Ale moja mama...

\- Spróbuj o tym nie myśleć, Harry. Pożyczysz mi swoją pelerynę-niewidkę, dobrze? Nadszedł czas, żeby złożyć Dumbledore'owi kolejną wizytę.

…

\- Harry! Nareszcie jesteś! - Dyrektor przywitał Harry'ego ciepłym uśmiechem. - Gotów, by dowiedzieć się więcej o przeszłości? Chcę, byśmy odwiedzili dzisiaj pewne szczególne wspomnienie związane z Voldemortem...

\- Dlaczego, panie profesorze? - Chłopak usiadł na krawędzi krzesła i spojrzał na starego nauczyciela. - Dlaczego muszę poznać przeszłość Voldemorta?

Dyrektor wahał się przez chwilę, a następnie słowa popłynęły z jego ust:

\- Dlaczego? Bo chcę, żebyś powoli doszedł do wniosku, że jesteś horkruksem, Harry, i odkrył, że cząstka duszy Czarnego Pana mieszka w tobie. Po przyjęciu tej prawdy zrozumiesz, dlaczego konieczne jest, abyś się poświęcił, mój drogi. Będziesz musiał umrzeć, aby ocalić świat przed Lordem Voldemortem.

\- Co, do cholery?! - portret Fineasa Nigellusa Blacka spojrzał na Dumbledore'a ze ściany. - Czy straciłeś już nawet te resztki zdrowego rozsądku, które ci pozostały? Jesteś dyrektorem Hogwartu, na miłość Salazara! Urząd ten daje ci wiele praw i przywilejów, ale kary śmierci nie ma pośród nich!

\- Ma rację, absolutną rację - mruknął jeden z portretów, a kilka innych przytaknęło.

\- Bądźcie cicho! Wszyscy! - Dumbledore machnął groźnie różdżką w kierunku portretów. - Nie rozumiesz, w jakich czasach przyszło nam żyć, Fineasie. To mroczny czas i musimy ponieść ofiary, by pokonać Czarnego Pana.

Czarodziej w staromodnej falbaniastej koszuli pokręcił głową:

\- Czy to prawda? Powiedz mi, jakie ofiary ty poniosłeś, Albusie.

Dumbledore skupił wzrok na portrecie.

\- Mam ci powiedzieć o mojej ofierze, Everard? Chętnie! Poniosłem więcej ofiar niż możesz sobie wyobrazić! Pamiętasz czarnoksiężnika imieniem Grindewald?

\- Tego, którego pan pokonał w 1945? - zapytał delikatnie Gryfon.

\- Tak, Harry. - Dumbledore stał przez chwilę w milczeniu, a potem szepnął: - Nikt nigdy nie wiedział, ile to mnie kosztowało.

\- Co ma pan na myśli?

Czy dziwny blask niebieskich oczu dyrektora był spowodowany... łzami?

\- Gellert Grindelwald - szepnął Dumbledore – znaczył kiedyś dla mnie więcej niż ktokolwiek na świecie. Nadal tak jest. Ale on zwrócił się do ciemnej strony i pojedynek z nim był moim obowiązkiem, mimo wszystkich uczuć, jakimi go darzyłem. Kochałam go, tak, ale nigdy mu o tym nie powiedziałem. Kiedy pewnego razu __on __wyznał mi, co czuje, zrobiłem to, co musiałem – skłamałem. Spojrzałem mu w oczy i powiedziałem, że go nie kocham, że nigdy nie mógłbym go pokochać. To była najbardziej bolesna rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiłem, ale tak musiało się stać. Moim obowiązkiem było emocjonalnie się od niego odsunąć, tak jak moim obowiązkiem było pokonanie go i dopilnowanie, żeby pozostał zamknięty w Nurmengardzie za swoje zbrodnie. Nie odwiedzam go, chociaż nadal za nim tęsknię. Jak widzisz, Everardzie, ja także poniosłem ofiary dla większego dobra...

Czarownica w zielonych szatach odezwała się ostro:

\- Okłamałeś osobę, którą kochałeś, Albusie - czy to jest to samo, co proszenie Harry'ego, by oddał swoje życie?

\- Nie rozumiesz, Phyllido? - Głos Dumbledore'a drżał. - Świat czarodziejów jest zagrożony przez Voldemorta, a Harry jest tym, który został przeznaczony do jego pokonania.

\- Jeśli już mówimy o przeznaczeniu... - Harry czuł, że Tom poruszył się nieznacznie za jego plecami. – Co dokładnie mówi proroctwo? To o mnie i Voldemorcie?

Niebieskie oczy Dumbledore'a gwałtownie się rozszerzyły

\- Jak już powiedziałem… - Wydawało się, że dyrektor walczy rozpaczliwie ze słowami, ale w końcu stwierdził: - Ale to, co mówiłem, nie była prawdą, Harry. Zmodyfikowałem proroctwo, aby prawda była bardziej... zrozumiała. Musisz zabić Lorda Voldemorta, a on musi zabić ciebie. Z jakiegoś powodu proroctwo Sybilli nie jest całkowicie jasne w tej części, więc nieco skorygowałem końcówkę.

\- A jak brzmiała przepowiednia w oryginale? - Harry spojrzał na starego czarodzieja wyczekująco.

Dumbledore westchnął.

\- Sybilla oczywiście wszystko pomieszała. Może była pijana, jak zwykle. Pierwsza część proroctwa mówiła o tym, że będziesz miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna, ale potem trochę się to pogmatwało...

\- Co ma pan na myśli?

Dumbledore pokręcił powoli głową.

\- Przepowiednia mówiła, że... Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, ale on będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna... I żaden nie może żyć bez drugiego... Nonsens, to jasne. Sybilla musiała coś źle zrozumieć...

\- Wiedziałem! - Tom wyskoczył nagle spod peleryny, a jego twarz była czerwona ze złości. - Oczywiście, że to, co mówi proroctwo, jest prawdą. Jak śmiesz zmieniać słowa przepowiedni, żeby dopasować ją do swoich pokręconych planów?

\- Pan Malfoy? - Dumbledore zamrugał zdziwiony. - Na Merlina, co ty tu robisz? Co tu się dzieje?

Tom wskazał różdżką na dyrektora.

\- _Avada_...

\- Nie! - Harry odepchnął różdżkę na bok. - Nie chcę, żebyś go zabijał, Tom.

\- Tom? - Dumbledore był teraz śmiertelnie blady. - Co… O co tu chodzi, Harry? Dlaczego nazywasz go „Tom"? - Nagle jego niebieskie oczy stały się pełne zrozumienia - Nie jesteś Draco Malfoyem. Jesteś...

\- __Obliviate__! - Tom leniwie machnął różdżką w kierunku dyrektora, a ten stał się nagle dziwnie spokojny i nieobecny.

Riddle wskazał różdżką na każdy z portretów z kolei i powtórzył zaklęcie.

\- Proszę! - Ostatni portret, Fineas Nigellus Black, spojrzał błagalnie na Toma. - Jeśli masz choć trochę miłosierdzia w duszy, chłopcze, proszę, nie pozbawiaj mnie tego pięknego wspomnienia. Proszę, pozwól mi pamiętać, jak Dumbledore wyznaje swe kłamstwa. Nie możesz mi tego zabrać...

\- Przykro nam, Fineasie - Tom uśmiechnął się do portretu. - To nic osobistego. Po prostu nie można być zbyt ostrożnym, kiedy sprawa dotyczy Dumbledore'a. __Obliviate___!_


	7. Dziwne prawdy

**Rozdział VII**

**Dziwne prawdy**

\- Chwileczkę, Potter.

Harry szedł właśnie schodami, kiedy dobrze znany głos Snape'a zatrzymał go w pół kroku. Chłopak jęknął. Gdzie była peleryna-niewidka, kiedy jej potrzebował? Oczywiście, Tom nadal miał ją przy sobie...

\- Tak, panie profesorze? - Harry odwrócił się niechętnie i stanął twarzą w twarz z mistrzem eliksirów.

\- Musimy porozmawiać, Potter.

Harry znał ten lodowaty ton aż zbyt dobrze. Zwykle zwiastował kłopoty dla Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Gryfon rozejrzał się, desperacko szukając czegoś w powietrzu, ale z zawodem stwierdził, że Toma nie było w pobliżu. Musiał pójść do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów razem z Zabinim.

Chłopak spojrzał na odzianego w czerń nauczyciela i zebrał się w sobie. Snape chciał z nim porozmawiać. Na Merlina! Zapewne nadal był pod wpływem eliksiru prawdy. Nie zapowiadało to niczego przyjemnego...

Snape stał przez chwilę w zupełnym milczeniu, a jego czarne niezgłębione oczy przeszywały duszę Harry'ego. Nagle powiedział cicho:

\- Potter, potrzebujesz pomocy?

\- Co? - Harry spojrzał na nauczyciela zdezorientowany. Czegokolwiek się spodziewał, na pewno nie brzmiało to tak. Czy to jakaś pułapka? - Jaką pomoc ma pan na myśli?

Snape rozejrzał się szybko. W zasięgu słuchu nie było nikogo innego. Pochylił się bliżej do Harry'ego i powiedział ledwie słyszalnym głosem:

\- Czułem Czarnego Pana w twoim umyśle, Harry. Wtedy, w czasie lekcji obrony przed czarną magią. Co się z tobą dzieje? Dlaczego pozwalasz mu posiąść swoje myśli? Czy jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie?

Chłopak spojrzał na Snape'a ze zdziwieniem.

\- Co? Dlaczego… - To dziwne zachowanie Snape'a zaczynało go ciekawić. Być może była to dobra okazja, aby uzyskać nareszcie kilka odpowiedzi. - Dlaczego obchodzi pana, czy jestem w niebezpieczeństwie? - Harry starał się pozbawić swój głos agresji, ale kiedy mówił do Snape'a, było to praktycznie niemożliwe.

Mistrz eliksirów westchnął i przetarł czoło dłonią, jakby zastanawiał się nad czymś męczącym.

\- Dlaczego mnie to obchodzi? Och, na miłość Merlina, ty nieznośny smarkaczu, czy zawsze musisz pytać mnie o motywy? Ja tylko zaoferowałem ci pomoc, do cholery! Naprawdę jesteś najbardziej irytującym Gryfonem przemierzającym te korytarze od czasu Syriusza Blacka. Wiem, wiem, ludzie powtarzają ci aż do znudzenia, jak bardzo przypominasz ojca i matkę, ale przysięgam, że są chwile, kiedy jeszcze bardziej przypominasz swojego postrzelonego ojca chrzestnego. To pewnie dlatego czuję się, jakbyś wysysał ze mnie życie w czasie każdej rozmowy. Tak jak ty, pan Black zawsze interpretował wszystkie moje niewinne uwagi jako dowód czarnomagicznych ciągot. Strasznie... męczące.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Snape pod wpływem Veritaserum był... zupełnie jak Snape na co dzień. Było to w pewnym sensie nieco uspokajające. Harry spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na pozbawioną wyrazu bladą twarz mistrza eliksirów.

\- Zawsze się zastanawiałem... Po której stronie jest pan naprawdę: Voldemorta czy Dumbledore'a?

Snape milczał przez chwilę, po czym szepnął:

\- Po żadnej z nich.

\- Więc po czyjej? - Harry nie rozumiał, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

\- Twojej - Nauczyciel odwrócił wzrok. - Zawsze po twojej stronie, Harry. Ze względu na twoją matkę. Oddam za ciebie życie, jeśli będzie to konieczne... - Głos Snape'a się załamał. Wydawało się, że waha się przez chwilę, ale potem jego ciemne oczy się zwęziły. - Będę też surowo karał za wykradzenie mojego Veritaserum. Zastanawiałem się, gdzie podziały się te fiolki, ale widząc moją nagłą potrzebę otworzenia przed tobą duszy, nie mam już żadnych wątpliwości. Gryffindor traci pięćset punktów.

Harry spojrzał na Snape'a i zakręciło mu się w głowie.

\- Co?! Odbierasz mi pięćset punktów i uważasz mnie za nieznośnego smarkacza, ale mimo to chcesz za mnie __umrzeć__?

Przez chwilę stali w zupełnej ciszy. Nagle ledwo dostrzegalny uśmiech przebiegł przez twarz nauczyciela.

\- Tak. Myślę, że tak właśnie sprawy stoją, Potter.

\- Rozumiem - uśmiechnął się Harry. - To… Dobrze wiedzieć, profesorze. I nie musi się pan martwić tą mroczną postacią z moich myśli. Czarny Pan... nie jest już dla mnie żadnym zagrożeniem.

\- Czyżby? - Mistrz eliksirów był niewzruszony. - To dość niezwykłe, prawda? A mówiąc o niezwykłych rzeczach, Potter... Dziś wieczorem rozmowy przy stole nauczycielskim były o wiele bardziej interesujące niż zwykle. Dowiedziałem się o swoich kolegach więcej niż kiedykolwiek chciałbym wiedzieć. Wygląda na to, że profesor Sinistra i centaur Zakała zajmują się czymś więcej niż tylko oglądaniem gwiazd, gdy spotykają się nocą w Zakazanym Lesie. _Nie musiałem tego wiedzieć._ Jeśli chciałbyś znać moje zdanie, to nie sądzę, żeby uczucie Flitwicka do Szarej Damy było normalne, a już na pewno nie była mi potrzebna wiedza o sekretnych ciągotach Minerwy McGonagall do kociego jedzenia.

\- Co?!

\- Podobno to o smaku łososia jest pyszne. Czasem zjada je na grzance. Z kolei profesor Dumbledore - kontynuował Snape tym samym beznamiętnym tonem - także miał dziś wiele do powiedzenia. Wydaje się, że jego uczucia do Chłopca, Który Przeżył są mniej ciepłe i sentymentalne niż większość z nas sobie wyobrażała, a zamysły dyrektora na przyszłość są raczej... przerażające. Profesor McGonagall musiała zostać przytrzymana, bo chciała, hmm, „wydłubać mu te błyszczące pokręcone oczy raz na zawsze", jak to ujęła. A sądząc po dzikim wyrazie twarzy i mamrotaniu profesor Sprout o ropie czyrakobulwy, nie byłbym wcale zdziwiony, gdyby w najbliższej przyszłości Dumbledroe zatruł się jednym ze swoich cytrynowych dropsów. Z pewnością dyrektor będzie musiał rano rzucić całkiem sporo uroków zapomnienia, by jakoś znów dogadać się z personelem.. A jeśli już mówimy o dyrektorze i utracie pamięci...

\- Tak? - Harry starał się nie rumienić pod przenikliwym wzrokiem Snape'a.

\- Dyrektor mówił dość obszernie o tym, że zgubił pewien pierścień. Ten, który zdziwił tak wiele osób podczas jego powitalnej przemowy. W pierścieniu tym znajduje się pewien niezwykły kamień. Pierścień zaginął, a dyrektor jest zdesperowany i zrobi wszystko, by go odnaleźć. Najdziwniejsze jest to, że po prostu nie pamięta kiedy i gdzie po raz ostatni go widział . Czy to nie ciekawe, Potter?

\- Tak - wymamrotał Harry. - Bardzo... ciekawe.

Chłopak wstrzymał oddech, czekając, aż Snape oskarży go o kradzież pierścienia Dumbledore'a, ale nauczyciel tylko patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę. Potem mistrz eliksirów szepnął:

\- Jeśli zdarzy ci się znaleźć ten kamień, użyj go dobrze... To tyle, Potter.

...

\- Co myślisz o tym wszystkim, Tom? - Harry podniósł się z poduszki i napił szampana, którego nalał mu Riddle. Smakował słodko i jasno, jak wrześniowe słońce zamknięte w szklance. Wydawało się, że wspomnienia Slughorna wzbudziły w Tomie nagłą tęsknotę za szampanem, bo gdy tylko wszyscy chłopcy w sypialni Harry'ego zapadli w magiczny sen, Riddle pojawił się tam z zakurzoną butelką i dwoma kieliszkami.

\- O proroctwie? - uśmiech rozświetlił nieprawdopodobnie piękną twarz Toma. - Jeden nie może żyć bez drugiego? Odpowiedź jest chyba oczywista, mój drogi. Oznacza to, że należymy do siebie, ty i ja. – Zmierzwił dłonią i tak rozczochrane włosy Harry'ego. - Już na zawsze.

Chłopak poczuł dziwnie przyjemny dreszcz.

\- Zostaniesz przy mnie na zawsze?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. - Tom nalał sobie więcej szampana. - Nie licząc jutrzejszego poranka. Jest sobota i nie mamy zajęć, więc chyba mogę cię zostawić na kilka godzin i załatwić moje sprawy. Wrócę, gdy tylko będę mógł.

\- Naprawdę musisz iść? - Harry poczuł ukłucie rozczarowania. Zdążył już zaplanować wypad do Hogsmeade. - Dokąd?

W odpowiedzi Tom tylko się roześmiał i pokręcił głową.

\- Och, nie sądzę, żebyś chciał wiedzieć, Harry. Sprawy Czarnego Pana. Wygląda na to, że nie mogę zostawić Śmierciożerców bez nadzoru nawet na kilka dni, bo od razu wszystko psują.

Chłopak zadrżał.

\- Nadal jesteś Voldemortem, prawda?

Tom położył szklankę na stolik nocny.

\- A myślałeś, że nim nie jestem? - spytał cicho. Harry nie mógł odczytać wyrazu jego twarzy i spuścił wzrok.

\- Nie, to nie tak... Po prostu...

\- Po prostu co? - Tom dotknął lekko jego policzka.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś nim był - szepnął Harry. - Chcę, żebyś był sobą. Po prostu Tomem.

\- Rozumiem. – Riddle opadł na poduszki obok Harry'ego - Żadnych czarnych szat i smierciożerców? A ja tak dobrze wyglądam w czerni! - Jego srebrne oczy błyszczały. - Och, powinniśmy mieć chociaż kilku śmierciożerców, Harry, naprawdę powinniśmy. Każę im odrabiać za ciebie lekcje, jeśli chcesz.

Chłopak roześmiał się w odpowiedzi.

\- Tak, Snape może robić moje zadania z eliksirów. Podoba mi się ten pomysł.

Tom uśmiechnął się.

\- Mógłbym to zrobić, wiesz? Byłoby raczej zabawnie, chociaż... Kto wtedy zabije za mnie Dumbledore'a? Chciałem poprosić Draco, ale skoro go tu nie ma...

Harry potrząsnął szybko głową.

\- Nie, Tom. Nigdy więcej zabijania. Nigdy więcej morderstw.

\- Nigdy? - Tom wydawał się oszołomiony samą myślą. - Wiesz, że spełnianie twoich próśb zawsze sprawia mi przyjemność, ale postaraj się przez chwilę nad tym zastanowić. Bellatriks to doskonały zabójca.

Harry odwrócił wzrok.

\- Wiem, Tom. Zabiła mojego ojca chrzestnego, Syriusza Blacka.

\- Nigdy jej o to nie prosiłem - powiedział Tom cicho. - Robiła to z własnej woli, ale zapewniam cię, że już nigdy nie dopuszczę, żeby skrzywdziła twoich bliskich. Bella z pewnością mnie posłucha – jest mi całkowicie oddana, sercem i duszą.

\- Zauważyłem. – Spojrzenie Harry'ego zatrzymało się na ciemnych lokach Toma - Ona cię kocha, prawda?

\- Tak, oczywiście. - Tom wyciągnął leniwie rękę w kierunku butelki z szampanem. – Zostało jeszcze trochę, Harry. 1921 to jeden z moich ulubionych roczników, a ta butelka była bardzo dobrze przechowywana. Własnoręcznie wyniosłem ją z piwnic Ministerstwa. Cudownie być z powrotem w Hogwarcie, ale mam już serdecznie dość smaku dyniowego soku – musiałem go pić przez cały tydzień i chyba wystarczy mi na resztę życia. __To__jest o wiele lepsze, prawda?

Harry napił się musującego napoju. Małe pęcherzyki zdawały się płynąć wprost do jego krwi i zaczął czuć lekkie zawroty głowy. Patrzył na piękną twarz Toma, teraz zarumienioną od szampana, a jego serce wydało z siebie cichy jęk.

\- Kochasz ją?

\- Kogo? - Tom zastanawiał się przez chwilę. - Och, masz na myśli Bellę? Nie, oczywiście że nie - skrzywił się - Co za niedorzeczny pomysł, mój drogi.

\- Więc nigdy nie byliście... kochankami? Ty i Bellatriks? - Głos Harry'ego nie pracował najlepiej; brzmiał jakoś ochryple i śmiesznie.

\- Kochankami? O tak, od czasu do czasu. - Tom usiadł na łóżku Harry'ego. - Och, ta myśl cię dręczy? Nie martw się. Poinformuję Bellę, że to się już nigdy nie powtórzy.

\- Ee... w porządku. - Harry ukrył zarumienioną twarz w poduszce. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że właśnie zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, ilu właściwie kochanków mógł mieć Czarny Pan. Chyba nie chciał znać odpowiedź na to pytanie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - wyszeptał mu Tom do ucha. - Chodź, skończmy szampana.

\- Nie jestem jeszcze pełnoletni - wymamrotał Harry, ale usiadł i sięgnął po kieliszek. - Musimy łamać w tej chwili milion szkolnych zasad.

Tom roześmiał się. Wyglądał na szczerze rozbawionego.

\- Zasady? Och, nie bądź śmieszny, Harry! Gdyby ktoś tu teraz wszedł i zobaczył Czarnego Pana w łóżku Harry'ego Pottera, to naprawdę nie sądzę, by był szczególnie zdenerwowany tym, że pijemy szampana. - Podniósł kieliszek. - Za nas, Harry. I za prawdziwe proroctwo.

...

\- To dziwne - mruknął Ron, kiedy następnego ranka przechodzili obok klepsydr z punktami poszczególnych domów. - Mógłbym przysiąc, że Gryffindor miał wczoraj o wiele więcej punktów. - Skrzywił się na widok kilku samotnych rubinów leżących na dnie klepsydry. - Mieliśmy co najmniej tak dużo jak Ślizgoni i sporo więcej niż Hufflepuff i Ravenclaw. Wygląda na to, Gryffindor stracił setki punktów w ciągu nocy.

\- Spytałam o to kilku profesorów - powiedziała Hermiona w zamyśleniu. - Ale nikt nie wie nic na ten temat. Szczerze powiedziawszy, wszyscy nauczyciele są dzisiaj dziwnie ogłupieni. Żaden z nich nie pamięta czegokolwiek z ostatniej nocy i nikt nie przypomina sobie, żeby odjął nam punkty. Dziwne, nieprawdaż?

\- Hmm... - Harry poczuł, że się rumieni. - Obawiam się, że ja... wpadłem na Snape'a wczoraj w nocy.

Dziewczyna jęknęła.

\- Naprawdę, Harry?! Musisz nauczyć się nie prowokować Snape'a! Co takiego mu powiedziałeś?

\- Żałuję, że nie mogłem tego usłyszeć - mruknął Ron tęsknie. - To musiało być coś naprawdę dobrego, skoro tyle straciliśmy... Ile dokładnie punktów ci odebrał?

\- Pięćset. Jestem... Przepraszam.

Ron gwizdnął z uznaniem.

\- Pięćset? Nawet Fred i George nie zdołali stracić więcej niż trzysta w ciągu jednej nocy. - Objął Harry'ego ramieniem. - Chodź. Kupię ci piwo kremowe pod Trzema Miotłami, może to cię rozweseli. Poczekaj, aż Fred i George usłyszą! Będą pod wrażeniem.

Hermiona spojrzała chłodno na Rona.

\- To nie jest śmieszne, Ronald. Gryffindor nie ma już praktycznie żadnych szans na zdobycie pucharu domów.

\- Tak, jasne. - Ron nie wyglądał ani trochę na zmartwionego. - Bez obaw, Hermiono. Sama dobrze wiesz, że Harry na końcu roku zwykle robi coś na tyle niezwykłego, że wygrywa dla nas puchar. Jeśli zabijesz Sam-Wiesz-Kto do czerwca, to pewnie dostaniesz kilka tysięcy punktów, no nie?

Harry skrzywił się lekko.

\- Przypuszczam, że tak. Chodź, kupimy kilka karaluchowych bloków, dobrze? Uwieram z głodu.

...

Karaluchowy blok był pyszny, a towarzystwo jeszcze lepsze. Harry bardzo się cieszył, mogąc śmiać się z Ronem i Hermioną nad kremowym piwem. Jeszcze weselej było, gdy odwiedzili wspólnie sklep Zonka. Harry przewrócił oczami, kiedy dostrzegł koszyk pełen sztucznych blizn w kształcie błyskawic, ale kupił po jednej dla Rona i Hermiony. Przyjaciele niezwłocznie przykleili je sobie do czół, śmiejąc się przy tym szaleńczo.

\- Fałszywe mroczne znaki? - Hermiona zajrzała do innego pojemnika. - Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, kto chciałby je kupić!

\- Pokaż! - Harry wybrał znak, który wyglądał wyjątkowo złowieszczo. - Wezmę jeden. Znam kogoś, kto uzna je za śmieszne.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

\- A gdzie jest dzisiaj Draco? - zapytała od niechcenia. - Myślałam, że będzie chciał przyjść z tobą do Hogsmeade.

\- Miał kilka rzeczy do zrobienia - powiedział Harry szybko. - Jestem pewien, że wkrótce do nas dołączy. - Chłopak zapłacił za zakupy, ale sklepikarz chichotał tak mocno, widząc, co kupił, że dwa razy pomylił się wydając resztę.

\- O, widzę go! - wykrzyknęła Hermiona, kiedy wyszli na ulicę. - Popatrz, tam jest, Harry - za krzakami głogu.

\- Dlaczego chowa się w krzakach? - mruknął Ron, ale dziewczyna go uciszyła.

Harry, który również dostrzegł błysk ciemnej szaty i płowych włosów wśród głogu, uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Zobaczymy, czy zechce się do nas przyłączyć...

Zbliżył się do krzaków głogu i odsunął kilka gałęzi.

W następnej chwili jego oddech zamarł boleśnie w płucach. Zobaczył dwie osoby, stojące tyłem do ulicy. We wrześniowym słońcu włosy Draco lśniły jak aureola. Ale Tom się nie odwrócił. Najwyraźniej nie słyszał, że Harry nadchodzi.

Był zajęty całowaniem Blaise'a Zabiniego.


End file.
